


Supercorp Firsts

by He_Fell_For_Fiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/He_Fell_For_Fiction/pseuds/He_Fell_For_Fiction
Summary: Series of one-shots centered on this: firsts in the Supercorp relationship and milestones





	1. Lena's First Attraction to Supergirl

The anxiety of that day kept her from knowing in that moment. The plumes of smoke rushed into the cockpit, making her wonder if the inhalation would kill her before the inevitable chaos. She gripped to her seat and contemplated risking the jump. If she angled it right, the best case was shattered legs. Worst was her skull cracked like an eggshell.

Before she could weigh the risks, there she was. Like a phoenix, she had risen again after being hit by a rocket. Not a scratch on her. She was like her cousin. An Odd twist of fate for a Super to save a Luthor, Lena thought passing.

The drone was in pieces the next moment, crumpling in a fireball. She knew that was the fate she just barely missed. Slowly they came down, set down as if they were landed normally.

Lena wanted to collapse onto the helipad. She threw off her headset and turned. The door opened and their blue eyes met hers.

“You’re safe now,” Supergirl reassured.

Her heart was racing already, but not it felt like she was having a heart attack. Was it her brains or the false sense of affection associated with a hero? Why the damsel loves the knight? Surely it was that. It was just that.

She knew this was bad, to see this woman appealing. But those bold blue eyes. She looked down and noticed how wonderfully cut the woman’s arms were. She could see the lines of her triceps and biceps. She bit her lip, snapping back as she realized Supergirl wanted her to speak.

Her blue eyes were wild with fear. She did not know Lena—no, she did. Everyone knew the name Luthor. Especially a damn Super. Was the fear of her or for her?

“What…the hell was that?” she choked out. She wanted to be smooth, thank her. But her fear and the blood rushing to her face made her feel dumbfounded. A part of her wanted to reach, have someone stable to grasp. She felt like throwing up and running out of the city at the same time. The moment made her a weakling. Hours from now she would put on a brave face. Nevertheless, she will persist.

“Someone’s trying to kill you,” she breathed. She lowered her head a bit. Lena noticed the scar between her brows. Why would a Super be scarred? Lena realized that the hero was looking at her body. For a second she disappeared. Lena whipped her head around, wanting to locate her. She didn’t wish to be alone in this moment. She had a million questions and a nearing panic attack.

The next she was at Lena’s side, tearing the warped door open and checking over Lena’s body. “You’re okay,” she sighed. She actually sounded concerned for the woman. She almost was smiling in relief.

Lena nodded and ran a hand over her smoothed hair. Her hands shook, adrenaline pumping. “Hey, Lena,” Supergirl whispered. She took Lena’s hand, steadying them. Lena gasped, feeling their strength and the worn palms. All from the girl working to save this world, she knew. But this was a girl? She was so…beautiful. Matured face with a sharp jaw. She had ashes settled on her alabaster cheeks. They were a bit pink. Why? The heat of her heat vision? The strain? Surely, it had to be something like that. Only Lena’s hyperactive mind could be the only one thinking about beauty during a moment like this while able to seem invested on the matter.  “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes,” Lena croaked out. “Wait—I mean—no.” She pulled her hands away as if burned. She breathed out, trying to steady her breath. “Just shaken.” Yes, shaken by this woman’s beauty. She felt like a stupid teenage girl to be affected by that, forgetting fear and the threat on her life.

In that lonely moment, and then she was alone with the incident. As the woman disappeared, she worried again.

A few hours later she poured over the event and knew. The pilot was alright and so was she, like Supergirl promised.

This was the scary and toxic feeling of infatuation.  She would rather drink iodine straight than worry about something like emotions some days. The only good of this feeling that it was quick and often painless and a lot of her feelings toward females fell under this. She never acted and thus was hardly hurt. She would rather not gamble on the girl being one tenth of the population and then gamble again that they legitimately care.

She sipped from a blood red glass of wine, thinking of how to get rid of it. She knew that it would be stupid to desire a Super with her name. The woman would fear her. She knew that life would pull her back to her side at least.

She would never be completely safe as a socialite. She stood slowly and looked out the window. She looked out at the endless sky and bright lights. She mused silently being so young and dumb would bite her. Years from now she would laugh at finding this woman attractive. She would probably be a spinster, but she would be amused.

She finished her wine and swore she saw a blip of blue soar past. She felt the corners of her mouth quirk. She was excited to see the girl again. Hopefully, the situation would prove less dire.

Lena sat back down at her desk and tapped her nails. She shut her eyes for a moment, thinking of those eyes and silky tresses. She mused over how they must feel, those strands. They looked like honey and flowed perfectly in the wind.

Those eyes were wild. Yes, they had a mission in them of protection. Her mind wondered just how they would look darkened by lust or dilate with adoration. How they could make her chest catch as they averted from eye contact.

Her mind passed along the rest of the features as a buzzed haze settled in from a quickly poured second glass. Pink lips with a deep bow and a full lower lip that looked bitable.

Lena groaned to herself, “Please don’t do this to me. Don’t make me crush on _Supergirl_.”


	2. Lena First Realizing She Liked Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena had gotten to know two women in her life recently. One invoked lust. And she realized the other caused a more lasting impression that pushed the lines of friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just entered this fandom, to be honest. I like this ship because they're just so...healthy? Clean slate, trust, conflict resolution, and acceptance. To me, Lena is the more available love interest for Kara so far. And it's sort of ironic. A Super and a Luthor falling for each other?

She came at the perfect moment every single time it seemed. Kara came in whenever Lena felt herself about to sink into anger or dismay. She was like a fire fly lighting up the forest in the night.

She would flash that million dollar smile and come with the intent of only friendship. She would run at any moment, Lena would warn herself. Yet seeing the care and worry map out over the sharp face, she knew that Kara would only leave if Lena forced her to.

They talked about the trial. Lena dreaded it. She had a brief cathartic feeling afterward. She was prideful and confident in her actions. Then the calls came. Her stomach flipped and she felt bile rise in her throat. It was like her happiness throughout her childhood. It was short lived and snuffed out by her mother. She had a gift at that. She would make a sunny day turn to a thunderstorm.

She was disgusted. What nerve did it take for Lillian to feel she was entitled to see her? She wasn’t her blood child. She never gave her legitimate affection. Everything had a condition. Far as she felt, this was the last nail in the coffin. The woman had no right to her affection. She didn’t want Lena to have the company in the first place. Lillian had wishes that Lena would gain nothing. It was a lawyer that got her and well-hidden side notes that gave a loophole.

That faltered as she poured over it. She lost her confidence. Lillian could steal that away in seconds.

Lena felt so stupid to talk about it to a woman she barely knew. Yet it felt natural. She looked to Kara, wondering silently if she sounded mad.

Kara seemed sad, even if she smiled. Lena knew that the kindness was a cover. It hid the pain she knew it as she would talk about her losses. Her eyes seemed to die like a star even if her face was as bright as the yellow sun. She lost everything it seemed, and yet she was more optimistic than Lena. She smiled more, saw the better side.

The guilt hit Lena like a gunshot when Kara put up the idea that Lena had time with Lillian and how much she wished she had that with her lost loved ones. That she took the possibility of redemption for granted. But part of her wanted to scream, snap that she would never understand. But the explosion was the side she refused to ever let out. She knew the second she slipped up, the entire city would lash back. They would remark it is in her family. That she was raised to be terrible.

But she knew that Kara was empathizing. She knew that Lena secretly wanted to see her mother. Search for the humanity. But the CEO was worried about exposing herself to pain. She was prepared to brush it off, say it was off the table.

Yet…She caved to those eyes. Those eyes that sparkled with joy in life. Yet she sounded like she had nothing to be happy about. She was optimistic. Lena enjoyed that in her. She was like a candle light within darkness. She wanted to cause happiness within her. She would give every dollar she had to keep that smile in her life.

She looked at her, picking apart her pastry. She silently told herself to not do it again. To find two women charming with barely knowing them would be a monstrosity. But this was different. This felt less like an instant attraction based on chemical response and physical appearance. Sure, Kara was gorgeous. But Lena saw a value in her happiness, her wits, and non-judgements. She saw Lena as a potential friend, not a threat. That was rare. No…it didn’t exist.

 Friendship Lena had to tell herself. Kara’s kindness was just because they were friends. She didn’t have an interest in Lena. Lena had no business to want to be with her.

But the warmth of her touch made her shiver. She felt as if she had been shocked. It ran from her finger tips and to her heart. It struck a chord in her heart. Her being screamed to kiss the soft lips. Thank god for the logic in her. She would rather long and have these talks face to face or over the phone.

But she couldn’t. No. Lena felt a brief desire to get away. They were in a moment of bliss, though. Even if the subject matter made her uncomfortable. She could talk about her whole life to Kara. She exuding empathy and concern. You wanted to confide in her. She was almost ready to pour every vulnerability. She never wanted to be so exposed before.

Lena thought guiltily how it could wear on a person. She almost wanted to compliment Kara for being a whole different being than normal humans. All due to her care for any person on this earth.

Part of Lena knew that Kara had a soft spot even for a woman as vile as Lillian. It made her want to scoff. She spoke quietly at this moment, “Your care for others is inhuman…like you’re from another world.”

Kara smiled tightly. “But I am from here.” She chuckled and pushed up her glasses. “Why I care so much! Love other humans.” She paused. “And aliens.”

“Right. They deserve some love too.” Lena smiled and sat back.

“I should go.” Kara stood. She rubbed her hands together, shaking off bits of sugar on her worn fingertips.

Lena stood. “Thanks for coming. I didn’t realize how much I needed a friend,” Lena sighed. Kara moved and hugged her.

Lena realized how robbed of affection she had been in that moment. The grip was strong as if she was promising to hold on…

Lena slowly wrapped her arms around Kara and shut her eyes. She felt her heart slow instead of rushing. Soothed and not exhilarated.

It wasn’t a lust for Kara, no matter how pretty she was. She cherished her affection. Her humanity drew her in.

Lena realized as Kara walked from her office how she wanted to claim that adoration selfishly and pay it back in any ways possible.

She returned to her desk, mumbling, “She’s…perfect.”

Kara stopped after having shut the door, hearing her. Her cheeks heated up and she dashed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any firsts you want to see, tell me. Not first time. I don't want this to be sexual. Just fluff...maybe angst.


	3. Their First "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wins a date with Supergirl at a charity auction. Kara shows up expecting a casual dinner. She didn't sign up for the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tad angsty. And in more Kara's POV. This is more third person limited.

Kara watched the blinking cursor of the word document. Her eyes felt the strain as her all-nighter was slowly showing her that she had more limits than she wished. She could be exhausted by more than just carrying a spaceship.

She yawned and stretched. She looked at the ticking clock, narrowing her eyes as the small arm showed her that she had made it to four in the morning. She looked at her notepad. She had scribbled in the margin and color-coded the information. She stared angrily at the three hundred words on her laptop.

“What am I missing…”She stood and walked to the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove to boil. For the craziest reason, her phone rang. The caller ID indicated it to be James.

She picked up and mumbled, “What do you want?”

“Well, you know how CatCo is planning a charity dinner with an auction and all?” he asked.

“Yes…” She blinked her eyes and looked at her calendar. Sure as hell…it was scrawled on for next week. “Did I forget something?”

“I was looking over the list of items donated. Kara, you forgot to tell what you were going to wager,” he explained.

“Wait, I was on that list? I’m the most junior reporter. What exactly can I bring?” she muttered. She looked at the kettle, realizing it would take too long. She took off her glasses and used her heat vision to get it screaming.

She poured the water into her favorite mug, one Alex had given her. It was one she painted on a date with Maggie. They went to a pottery studio. It had the Zor-El family seal on it. She left her tea to steepen as James spoke.

“Well, do you have anyone who would help out Supergirl?”

“I don’t exactly use my power to be bribed. J’onn would kill me if I did.” She pushed her glasses up. She yawned. “Why are you up?”

“Just got back from patrol. Why are you?”

“I have a deadline and writer’s block,” she groaned. She covered her eyes. “I think…I know what I can wager. I don’t like it, but it’s something.”

“What is it?”

* * *

 

Kara fixed her skirt and bounced on her heels. “You don’t have to do this, _Supergirl_ ,” James muttered in her ear. He wore a tux, neatly pressed.

The dinner had come and Kara came with her only good idea to what she could donate—a date with Supergirl herself. J’onn tried to stop her, saying it was a risk. Anyone in high society could be with Cadmus. She decided to go ahead.

“I want to. Not like any of these men expect me to be the girl of their dreams.” She crossed her arms. “What’s the harm?”

“They could figure you out.”

“I’ll make sure to not be too detailed.”

“You have a boyfriend. Does he know you’re doing this?” He wagered, his last defense.

“He’s not happy, but he knows that this won’t pan out for anyone. He doesn’t dictate my choices.” Not happy was a small statement. He had a full on screaming fit.  He went on how could she do this to him. How could he be okay with the idea of some “pompous rich asshole” courting _his mate_? She never pointed out he used to be a prince who utilized that power to seduce women. She did tell him she was not his mate.

Right now she was hidden in an off hallway from the hall. The auction had been going on. It was simple things: tickets, trips, et cetera.

James sighed, defeated. “Alright. I’m going back. You…stay here until it’s time.” He patted her shoulder before walking away.

Soon she walked on stage. “Our next item, a date with the lovely Supergirl!” The auctioneer said zealously. “The dream of many men here I’m sure. I know it is mine.” He chuckled as various others did. “Let’s start the bid at one thousand. Do I see a one thousand?” He looked around and one man held up his card. “One thousand! Do I see fifteen hundred?”

Men went on, holding up cards. Kara noticed something disturbing…a lot of older men were bidding. Like not many men her age went past five. They were nearly eight.

A man stood smugly at seventy-five hundred. The auctioneer was going twice. Then she heard it.

A feminine voice piped up from near the front. “Eighty-five hundred!” Kara looked and she saw the familiar face of Lena Luthor.

They made eye contact and the CEO grinned. The numbers went up in thousands. It reached twelve thousand five hundred. Then a man came in and halved it to make an even thirteen thousand.

Then one said fifteen. Kara tapped her foot.              

“Fifteen thousand going once,” the auctioneer spoke quickly. “Do I see sixteen? Fifteen going twice. Come on. Fifteen—“

“Twenty-five thousand!” Lena called. She looked over at the man she was going on with.

“Twenty-five going once. There a thirty here? Thirty? Twenty-five going twice! No one wants to outbid Miss Luthor here. Twenty give going—sold!” He lightly pounded down his gavel.

Kara sighed in relief and looked at Kara. The woman winked at her.

* * *

 

Kara landed as Supergirl on a terrace. She had been directed to go there by Lena. So many at the DEO advised she not go. They feared it was all a tactic to get her alone.

Kara knew that that couldn’t be.

She wished she could’ve been dressed differently, but she feared being exposed. She fumbled with the bouquet in her hands. She wondered if she shouldn’t have bothered with it. Should she just get rid of it?

She felt herself start to hyperventilate as the door opened. “Hi!” she squeaked out.

Lena smiled softly. “Hey, come in.” She stepped aside and Kara stepped in. “Those for me?”

“Oh! Uh—yes.” She handed them over. She looked down. “So…”

“I wanted to just have a night in. Is that okay? I know we’ll just be followed by the press and I prefer to avoid that as much as I can.”

“Of course,” Kara told her. She smiled nervously. “So what’s for dinner?”

“Well, I cooked.” She went to the kitchen and put them in a vase. She called from there. “I hope you like pot stickers! They’re just about all I can make…”

“You made pot stickers!?” Kara ran to the kitchen. She nearly collided with the other woman. Lena looked alarmed, eyes wide before she relaxed and laughed.

“I sense they’re your favorite?” she chuckled. She put the flowers on the counter. Kara nodded, smiling. “They’re a friend of mine’s favorite, too.” She grabbed a plate of them she had placed in the oven to keep them warm. “I also made a spicy carrot salad. That okay?”

“Yeah. Perfect.” Kara smiled. She actually hated vegetables, but it had been a while since she had eaten a home cooked meal that didn't consist of bacon and pancakes; that was all Mon-El had figured out to cook. 

“You know you didn’t have to wear your super suit.”

“You didn’t have to dress up like that if we’re staying in,” Kara shot back, ushering to the little black dress her friend wore. She looked at it, noting how it hugged her curves well. No straps showed off her shoulders. They seemed to glow…she noticed the shimmering powder on her shoulders and collarbone. They brought attention to them. How the bones came out and the dimple in Lena’s shoulder near where the joint meets. It was certainly cute.

“Well…it is a date.” They moved and sat the dining room table. It was smaller than most. Kara’s was small due to her having a small studio. But she remembered Eliza’s as able to fit ten people. Lena’s wouldn’t hold any more than four.

Kara sank into her seat and looked around. There was no sense of home…it was simplistic. No photos. Some generic contemporary artwork. She looked down to see her plate was now filled. Lena was sinking into her chair across from her.

“I’m relieved you won,” Kara told her. “I was so nervous about who would win.”

“Yeah…why did you agree to do this?” Lena smiled at her, resisting to smile.

“I owed Kara a favor. And it’s for charity. I’m not a rich woman, so that was the only way I could really help. Get rich guys to pour their money in…or one rich woman.” Kara smiled. “It’s a bonus that my date’s beautiful.” She chuckled when she saw her friend blush. “So tell me, do you usually date girls?”

“That’s awfully forward,” Lena said, arching a brow and smirking.

“Well I know you dated that one scientist...Jack was it?” Kara said, feigning a lack of memory. As Supergirl, she barely knew him. As the reporter, she remembered every detail of Jack. Including the pain and conflict Lena faced.

She saw guilt flash in green eyes. She went to apologize, but Lena spoke. “Almost exclusively. But don’t worry, this isn’t meant to be romantic.”

“Right. Of course.” Kara smiled, though she had no reason to be. But shouldn’t she be relieved? Lena didn’t expect romance from her. That should be a weight off her chest! Yet she sort of hoped. To be courted by her?

No…she had Mon-El.

“So what do you think about Kara?” Kara blurted out without much thought. Lena looked surprised.

“Well—I—…”She sipped her wine and avoided eye contact. She sighed and put her glass down. “I cherish her friendship greatly.” She smiled, cheeks a bit pink. “She makes my day better, what can I say? She’s beautiful, brilliant, and speaks the truth. After the life I’ve had, someone who does that is crucial. Perfect, really.”

Kara laughed. “You’re not suggesting that she’s perfect, are you? Humans aren’t exactly exempt. Neither are aliens.”

“Yes, the idea of existing and the guarantee of failure.” Lena grabbed her fork. “At least that’s what I heard from the great philosopher…Cat Grant.”

Kara nearly choked on her water. She coughed and laughed. “You know Cat?”

“She tried to get me into her magazine a few times before Kara actually wrote about me. I usually turned her down. She was more interested in hearing about Lex than me.” She picked at her salad. “I’m not interested in being his spokesperson.” She looked up. “She also follows me on twitter.”

Kara swallowed a pot sticker. “You have a twitter?”

“Do you, or does your secret identity?”

“Who says I just don’t exist as Supergirl?” She narrowed her eyes. Did she know?

“Well you said you weren’t exactly rich…which means you probably aren’t being rewarded by the public. But you have to eat and sleep somewhere. I mean, I know you eat as you are now.” Lena squinted. “It’s probably a mid-risk job. You aren’t exposed to poverty, but you’re not a pillar of high society. That would put you too much in the public eye.” Lena smiled. “I’m sure I won’t be seeing your identity at a gala.”

_If you only knew…._ , Kara mused. She looked down. She thought, how she hadn’t been friends for someone this long without telling them. It was odd to be keeping it from Lena.

It wasn’t because she was a Luthor. Kara had learned to push aside her name. Their families didn’t matter. The day she used that reasoning, she invalidated all her own work.

Was it fear? Would Lena feel lied to? If she did…would she leave?

Kara shoved away the thought. “You’re very intuitive.” She leaned forward. “Can you guess my name?”

“No, but if I pull some other parameters, I could probably figure you out with my abilities.” She smirked. “But to respect you, as much as you’ve respected me…I’ll leave it be.” She sat back.

“Your abilities? Are you telling Supergirl you’d commit a crime?”

“I can assure you, I’m squeaky clean, miss.” Lena smiled and rested her head in her hand, her elbow rested on the glass table. “Can you get drunk?”

“Depends on the alcohol. What you have, it won’t work.” Kara pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “How did you ever have time to date? I’ve heard a lot about you graduating quite young from college. Always impressed people.”

“It was always awkward, honestly. A lot of older women. Not that they’re my exclusive type.” Lena fiddled with the rings on her fingers. “My mother hated seeing that. She pressed charges on a few.”

“What? Why?”

“Just to insert control. I guess it was illegal. One was eighteen and I was fifteen. But the others she brought allegations without much ground. Since I was a minor, she could do it. She filed assault charges, claimed they stole from our house, and got a restraining order on one. If it didn’t stick, it sure as hell ruined their reputation.”

“That’s horrible.” Kara frowned, feeling sick. She saw in those green eyes Lena’s tell. She was receding as her gaze fell and she stopped look around. They focused on one spot with nothing of interest. Not spaced out, but focusing on anything but the subject or her own invasive thoughts. The hero moved and took the woman’s hand. “Hey. It’s okay.”

“I’m bad news for girls who get involved with me, I guess.”

“Any woman would be lucky to have you. And she can’t do things like that now. You can find any woman, or man, you want. You can try.”

“She can still touch me. She’s escaped,” Lena sighed. “She might—“

“I will not let Lillian hurt you or anyone who becomes involved with you. You have my word, Lena.” Kara refused to let anyone fall into loneliness. If she could have a relationship, everyone could. Though she sadly knew Mon-El would not be her last romantic encounter.

“You can’t promise the person I want to be involved with can be safe.”

“Why’s that?”

Lena looked down.

“Lena, who did you have in mind?” Kara got up and moved closer to her. “You can tell—“

She was cut off by warm lips touched with the bittersweet taste of red wine. She was held there by a desperate grip. She panicked so much she couldn’t respond. All she did was to recoil. She could hear Lena’s heart skipping. She tried to reason that this was a drunken effort to have a useless hookup. Lena didn’t know Supergirl that well.

_Yeah but people love you because you’re the poster child of morality_ , she mentally thought.

“I’m…sorry.” Lena looked away, cheeks red with shame. Kara reached to touch her, wanting to comfort her. She was afraid to make the woman cry. She didn't deserve the grief of tears. “No. You can go now.”

“You can’t leave me without explanation.” Kara took her hand. She saw tears coming to the woman's ducts. She had never caused those tears. She had recalled one time to have to wipe them away and promise her. 

“The person I want isn’t even you. You just…”She looked down. She blinked, trying to get rid of them. “You peaked my interest. I’m very sorry. I assumed. Please don’t take my kiss as a confession.” Lena stood slowly.

“What would’ve happened if I kissed back?” Kara looked down at her. She honestly couldn't tell if she had made the right choice by pulling away. She stayed loyal...but did the choice make her happy? 

“I don’t know. I didn’t exactly plan this meticulously. Now go.” Lena opened the terrace door. “Please don’t tell…”

Kara bit her lip. She felt she knew the answer. The way her heart raced… “Heh. Fine.” She brushed past Lena and jumped off the balcony, hooking halfway down to fly off.

She got back to her apartment. There waiting for her was Alex and Maggie. They had a six pack and a pay per view movie on. “I didn’t expect to see you until morning,” Maggie joked. She sipped from her bottle.

Kara glared at her and changed into her normal clothes. “Shit happens,” she cut. 

“Time out. What’s wrong?” Alex stood and approached her little sister. “Kara?” Kara felt her looking at her lips. She wiped them aggressively, knowing they had red lipstick on them. “She didn’t…did she hurt you? I swear I’ll—“

“She just kissed me!” She shook her head. “It’s okay. I just…she got weird. Kicked me out after.” She frowned. 

“How do you feel about her kissing you? I mean, you are dating someone. A male someone,” Maggie said, pausing the movie to listen.

“I don’t know…I want to go to sleep. I appreciate you guys waiting up, but can you maybe go?”

“Yeah, we understand. I’ll be by tomorrow morning with coffee and pancakes,” Alex told her, putting her hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t forget bacon. And none of that turkey bacon crap,” Kara mumbled.

“Alright honey.” Alex kissed her cheek. “Get some rest. We have to talk about this.” Maggie came to her side and took her hand. Kara noticed how effortlessly their fingers laced and how Alex just went from troubled to content in half a second. they left wordlessly. 

Had she ever felt that?

She got into bed, curling up and thinking over the kiss. She recalled the most, the disappointment in Lena’s jade eyes when she pulled away without kissing back for one second.

_She can’ t love Supergirl. She said it herself._ Kara frowned. She realized that meant Lena only lusted after her. That side of her.

She covered her eyes with her forearm. She felt her eyes start to sting and she thrashed in her bed. She had no explantion as a sob bubbled up in her throat and tore loose. She felt tears slide along her temples.

_If she can’t love Supergirl…what good is Kara Danvers to her?_ Kara thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost teared up for the bean who did nothing wrong. I think I might do her discovering her feelings next.


	4. How Kara First Knew She Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first "date," Kara has a mind going a mile a minute. And a sister who had been stuck in her shoes months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little build on the last chapter. To me, Kara would be so blind that it would literally take hashing out a first move and nothing short of an interrogation to get through her own emotions.

That day was certainly odd. Saying she woke up in the arms of another person. Mon-El was up already, just looking at her. He smiled and she felt guilt in the pit of her stomach.

She sat up quickly and looked at him. “You snuck into my home…”

“It’s not sneaking in if I have a key,” he said. He yawned and grabbed his discarded shirt. He slipped it back on and stood up from the bed. “I’ll make breakfast.”

“No need, Alex is coming over with some. She promised.” Kara slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. “I’m going to shower.”

“Want someone to join you?” He grinned.

“No,” she said curtly, pushing him away. Her eyes burned a bit. She was happy he hadn’t shown up when she was crying. He would ask and she couldn’t lie to him. She would have to confess.

She checked her phone before she entered the shower, having grabbed it along with her clothes. Lena had texted her three times and called once. _Shit…she must be panicking._ Kara looked over the texts.

**_Would you believe me if I told you I was stupid? (Delivered 21:56)_ **

**_Because I messed up. I kissed Supergirl. (Delivered 21:58)_ **

**_Kara, I need someone to talk to about this…(Delivered 00:05)_ **

Kara put the phone down. She quickly showered. She stepped out and saw a text from Alex to indicate she was at the apartment door. She knew Mon-El let her in.

She quickly got dressed and was braiding her hair as she stepped out. Alex was standing around the kitchen as Mon-El was sipping coffee from _Kara’s favorite mug_.

She smiled tightly and hugged to her sister. “I’ll drive you to work so we can talk alone,” Alex whispered before they parted.

The breakfast was awkward. Kara was sipping the Americano Alex brought her. “So, how was your date? You never told me who won,” Mon-El pressed as he stabbed his fork into a piece of pancake.

“Lena won it. She came to my rescue,” Kara said lightly. He frowned.

“So Supergirl was alone with a Luthor? Winn told me they hate you. Lillian wants us dead. She kidnapped—“

“Lena is neither her mother nor her brother,” she snapped. “And I’ve been alone with her before. She didn’t hurt me. So save it.” She got up. “I’m full. Alex, let’s go.”

Alex looked up. She was visibly uncomfortable. She stood by as Mon-El gave Kara a parting kiss. Kara grabbed her bag, laptop, and notepad before heading for the door.

Alex followed, shutting the door behind her. “So…you invited him over?”

“No. He came over.” She sighed and rubbed her temples. They walked down to Alex’s car. “I feel hungover. I didn’t drink.”

“You cried yourself to sleep.” Alex looked at her, frowning deeply. She had the squinted look she did when she tried to read Kara’s body language. It looked more like she was trying to read the woman’s mind.

“I don’t know why.” She puffed out her cheeks.

“No. That’s a damn lie.” Alex took her hand. “You do that when you have something to say. What is it?”

Kara sighed. “She pointed out saying she didn’t want me romantically. She didn’t desire Supergirl. Like she wasn’t good enough for her.” She frowned deeply. “If she isn’t enough…what the hell am I, Kara Danvers, to her?” She felt her phone vibrate. “And that’s her.”

“Kara Danvers has no reason to ignore her.” Alex paused, arching a brow. “Unless she’s jealous of Supergirl?”

Kara blushed. “What? No! Don’t you even—ha!” She laughed and looked away. “Not one bit…”

“Why cry over it? You can still be friends with Lena after this. She just tried to hook up and you turned her down. No harm to Kara Danvers.” Alex waved it off. “Unless you have feelings for her.”

“No. I couldn’t! I’m with Mon-El.”

“I could go on about how  I dated a lot of guys but turned out gay. But I’ll say this instead: sexuality is fluid. Why the scale ranges and is fluctuated as the present becomes past and a new notion of what is your current life is introduced.”

“What scale?” Kara looked at her.

They got to Alex's car. When their doors were shut, Alex spoke up. “It's more a grid. You look over yourself, your youth and development. Who you surrounded yourself with to feel secure and their sexualities as well. One to seven depending if all your friends straight, all queer, a mix of them, or perfectly split down the middle. Your first sexual encounters and all that come into play. Usually, it ranges one to seven depending on the sex of partners. Then there's the assessment of the ages of your past partners, how young you were when you first encountered sex, what you define as acceptable behavior amongst friends...it's complex because we humans have a series of requirements in order to find the perfect mate.” She sipped her coffee. “I studied up on it a bit.”

“I can tell.” She pushed up her glasses. “So what do you think?”

“You were around mostly heterosexual people. The current company excluded. That could bring fear to same sex attractions. Though I do know your first kiss was with a girl during a course of spin the bottle. So that tips the scale. The lack of boyfriends is something to look at. You're not dating until recently as well." She paused. "Is Lena the reason you figured it out at age twenty-five?”

"Maggie was the only reason you figured yourself out." 

"Exactly. So what happened?" 

Kara shut her eyes. “She…kissed me. But she’s also been my closest female friend that wasn’t you. She confides in me. She looks at me like I’m so much more than my cover is.” She frowned. “I’m so afraid her knowing would change that.” She felt tears prickle in her eyes again. “She kissed me and I ran away! And now I’m ignoring her. She told Supergirl things I didn’t know. Why not tell me about her attractions? You know she didn’t tell me that she was going to be going out with Supergirl?” She grinned bitterly. “IF it wasn’t actually her, I wouldn’t know.”

“Why do you think she’d hide that?” Alex looked ahead. Kara wished there had gotten time in her apartment alone. She wanted to be held and not by Mon-El. She wasn’t sure if Alex would do either. Part of her…wanted Lena.

“She doesn’t trust me much yet?”

“She knows Supergirl less. Try again.”

“She tried to hook up with her. You would come out to someone if you wanted them in their bed,” Kara muttered.

“Try. Again.” Alex stopped at a red light and looked at her.

“She is afraid of making me uncomfortable?”

“Why would someone with a gay sister be uncomfortable with a bisexual friend?” Alex squinted at the morning sun.

“Are you suggesting she likes me?”

“Do you want her to?”

“Why would I want my friend to like me? You saw where that got me with Winn.”

“Does Winn have pretty long hair and amazing breasts?”

Kara nearly spat out her coffee. Her cheeks flared up red. “What!?”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Alex said quickly.

“I…” Kara looked down. She was still blushing. “What would you think of me to want a girl to want me when I have a boyfriend?”

“You aren’t answering it.”

Kara frowned. She looked at her phone. It was a small rant from Lena.

**Can you at least say sorry to her for me? I was being impulsive for the first time in my life and I ended up making her uncomfortable. And I’m sorry if this makes you feel weird. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable but I want to clear things up between her and I because I owe her so much. She’s almost as much a friend of mine as you are. (Delivered 8:39)**

Kara shut her phone and looked up. She shook her head. “I will never be enough for her.”

Alex stayed silent. Kara took the chance to continue.

“I want to be enough. Not for a hookup. Maybe not even a friendship. I want every part of me to be the woman she wants.”

“You like her?”

Kara frowned. She poured over the conversations, the looks, the nights shared, and how the youngest Luthor was so much more than anyone expected. Lena was unlike anyone Kara had met. She controlled every aspect of her life, but not controlling to those close. She on the outside would seem to be a villain in the making. Yet she was her own hero. Negative emotions never got the best of her. She listened to reason and had so much faith in other human beings.

Kara bit her lip, a habit she knew she had picked up from mirroring Lena. “I do.” She looked at her sister. “And it’s killing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to make fluff for the next one. Any ideas for some firsts?
> 
> Also, the grid concept is loosely based on the Klein Sexual Orientation Grid. Sans shortcomings.


	5. First Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara drops by Lena's office to keep her company. An impromptu date brings about sappiness and insecurity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kngo1995 suggested this chapter. Honestly, it's so small and wholesome and makes me think of my girlfriend while she's about halfway across the country. 
> 
> I'm weak for many things.

Lena rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked at her desk. She wasn’t much a morning person. The second she walked in she was faced with her most recent reports. It wasn’t her favorite part of the month by an insurmountable margin.

She dug around her desk for her reading glasses. She promptly cursed when she realized she had left them at home. She groped around the floor and snatched up her purse.

She pushed her hair from her face and walked to the door. She was about to reach for the knob as the door opened.

She almost collided with Kara. The reporter barely caught her. She jumped back and held her hands up. Clutched in her right hand was a set of blue rimmed glasses.

“Hey! You left these at my apartment…” She pushed up her own.

“I was just about to get these. Thank you.” She took them and opened the temples. “You saved me the trouble.” She pushed them on.

Kara’s cheeks looked a bit pink. She looked away. “Don’t worry about it.” She placed her hand over her chest. _She looks so cute with those on!_ She hadn’t gotten over it. She learned it just recently when Lena pulled them out to look at the takeout menu. She only needed them for reading as she had a slight case of far sightedness.

“You’re off today, aren’t you?”

Kara nodded. “But Snapper says reporters are technically always on the clock. I wish I was paid that way.”

“You can stick around if you want. I have some things to look over, of course. But at lunch, we can go. There’s a surprisingly amazing food cart around the corner and less than a block away is a cute mini-park.”

“Sounds perfect.” Kara smiled and sat on the couch in Lena’s office. She noticed the book she had left behind. _The Price of Salt_. She picked it up and started to read. Maggie had lent her the book, claiming it was one of her favorite books.

Kara was looking through the pages, intently reading. She paused as she fell upon Carol saying, “Don’t you know I love you?” Before she kissed Therese.

Her cheeks were pink, she could tell.

She then felt warmth against her cheek and a low voice, “Enjoying the story?”

Kara yelped and jumped away. She saw a chuckling Lena. “What? Why did you do that?”

Lena rolled her eyes, musing silently how cute the woman was. She stood slowly. “I just noticed you were enjoying that book. I read it when you left it. I didn’t peg you as someone who read romance novels with a bit of raciness? I mean it was a mystery of did they sleep together or just embrace and kiss, but you can pick up on it…”

“Whatever!” Kara shut the book and stood. “So lunch?”

“Lunch,” Lena affirmed. She grabbed her purse. The two women exited, and Lena instructed Jess to forward her calls to her work cell. They got down to the street.

“You seemed tired,” Kara said.

“It’s what I get for staying up and playing that stupid game,” Lena mumbled. She adjusted her grip on her purse.

“Evil Within is not a stupid game,” Kara huffed. She dropped her arms, having had them crossed over her chest to bring across her pout. She accidentally brushed her fingers across Lena’s free hand. At first, the other woman recoiled.

“Anyways,” Lena started. “We might want to define this. Considering.”

“Yeah, considering,” Kara sighed. She pushed her hair behind her ear. They had been on a few dates. But they hadn’t kissed and hadn’t slept together. Lena did crash last night at Kara’s place. But she insisted on sleeping on the couch. They both had rushed relationships and desired to cherish each other and not hit the ground running.

“I would like to be out as girlfriends. To the public.”

“Well, you’ll have to enlist a different journalist. I don’t think Snapper would want me writing about myself.” _If only he knew._

Lena smiled. “I suppose.” She looked at her significant other. She noticed the scar between her brows. It must’ve been hidden behind her frames. She swore to have seen it before…

Kara looked down, watching the swinging and manicured hand of the other woman. Her fingers twitched, itching to intertwine with them.

They arrived at the cart. The man was selling falafels. Kara got the jump of paying, swiping her debit card while Lena dug around for her change purse. She got a small glare but was proud. She was used to Lena paying, as the CEO loved to play the ‘billionaire card’ so she gained more chivalry points.

“I can’t believe you,” Lena grumbled as they sat on a bench in the mini-park.

“It’s just one meal.” Kara sipped from her water bottle. “So you read the book?”

“I couldn’t resist.” She stabbed into one of the fried spheres. “It was cute when Therese would just lose track of time whenever with Carol.”

“It’s easy to get caught up when you’re with a beautiful woman.” Kara smiled as Lena blushed.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Lena looked off, watching people pass. “I feel a bit smug, you know.”

“Why?”

“I got you.” She looked over at Kara. “You’ve been pursued how many times in less than a year?”

“I’m not exactly proud of that.” She frowned. She hadn’t been successfully someone’s one and only yet. Part of her feared what would happen with Lena. Not to mention Mon-El proving happiness was so out of her control…

Would this fall apart quickly?

“You know I’ve learned to read you a bit. You’re closing into yourself.” Lena looked down to see Kara knitting up her fingers together, fiddling nervously. “Hey. Stop that.” She reached down and took one of Kara’s hands.

The reporter looked up. “I worry about breaking your heart.”

Lena squeezed her hand. “Then I must say I’m here for the ride because I’m smitten and self-destructive.” She got up. Kara smiled slightly, causing Lena herself to grin. “Come on. Let’s head back.” She kissed the back of Kara’s hand as the woman stood. “Miss Danvers, you aren’t a heartbreaker by occupation. If anything, you coddle it.”

“Who else will?” Kara adjusted her glasses with her free hand. “You’ll break your own unless someone reminds you how magnificent you truly are.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Your sappiness is otherworldly.”

“No! That is as human as it gets. Love is strongest in a human heart,” Kara rambled nervously. She was pulled off by a laughing Lena. Kara was surprised by her grip. It was stronger than an average human female. It was warm, even if Kara didn’t really grasp the concept of heat or the lack of it.

“Jeez, lighten up about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating due to swearing and sex jokes. I think I'll make a little two or three shot that's more mature to create their milestones/firsts there. Tie it into this concept but keeping this main story majorly viewer friendly. 
> 
> Also, the chapters will bounce around in their timeline. But the dead set thing is this: their romantic relationship happens post season two mostly. Unless it's pre-relationship, slow burn angst.


	6. First Date With Sanvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go drinking with Maggie and Alex.

Lena stopped her car, pulling up the curb. The side walks were filled with city life. The whole world was bright. "We're late," Kara said. 

"Great...perfect first impression to leave," Lena sighed. She turned off her car. They got out and headed around the corner.

Kara and Lena arrived at a corner bar, tucked between a bakery and a vape shop. They entered and heard a shout. “Little Danvers!” Maggie called. Kara and Lena walked over to the couple. Alex and Maggie were cuddling in a corner booth. There was a sparkle on Maggie’s hand as she had just gotten her ring.

“Sorry we’re late,” Kara said as she slid in across from them.

“Why were you?” Alex asked.

Lena wordlessly gestured to her fully made up face. Kara took her hand. “This is what I get for dating such an attractive person,” Kara sighed.

“No, that’s what you get for dating an attractive femme.” Alex ushered to Maggie. “She is like this without a touch of concealer.”

“I hate her,” Lena deadpanned. Maggie chuckled.

“Hey, now. You’re good people. Don’t hate me so quick.” She crossed her arms. “I say it’s an upgrade for Kara. And I say, we drink to it,” Maggie hummed. She waved over a waitress. “Yes, I would like enough shots of blue flame to kill Superman.” She slapped down a couple bills.

“Why?” Kara asked after the waitress left.

“I want to play a game of twenty questions. And I feel people are more honest after they drink shots,” Maggie shrugged. “Alex and I here want to know as much as we can about who’s dating our little sister.”

“I’m not your little sister yet,” Kara said. Maggie faked a hurt expression. She covered her heart.

“You’re so cruel.”

“Close enough.” Alex grinned. The waitress came with a tray of shots and left them be.

“I’m not doing this,” Kara said. She held up her hands. “That stuff is like drinking lighter fluid. I don’t see how you can take it.”

“It’s called my job is stressful and this stuff makes things a bit easier,” Maggie said. “In moderation.” She grabbed the bright blue liquid.

“I’m drinking tonight. If you want me loose before you interrogate me, Miss Sawyer, so be it.” Lena smirked and grabbed her first shot. “A toast for our first round?”

“To not scaring you away tonight,” Maggie said. She held up her shot.

“To scaring you away tonight!” Alex tipped back her shot. She put down her shot glass and winced. “That is fire.”

“Hence the name. Just a hunch,” Lena said. The three women downed three more shots before rattling off questions. Kara just sighed and sipped her club soda. She slipped their passing waitress a tip, knowing the three women were about to get really annoying.

“State your business with little Danvers,” Maggie muttered before drinking one more shot.

“Courting. I wish to present her family with many goats as an offering and a way to flaunt my wealth.” Lena grinned.

“Goats?” Kara groaned.

“It’s cows or no hand,” Alex cut. She chuckled to herself and leaned into her fiancée.

“How many did Eliza get from Maggie then?” Kara asked.

“I’m working on that.” Maggie tipped back another shot.

“What do you do in your free time?” Alex questioned.

Lena paused, fighting her urge to say ‘your sister.’ She sipped her from her shot. She breathed out through the burn. “I volunteer at the Luthor Children’s Hospital. I go there and other charities we fund. Help out in any way I can. Or I’m at home binge watching cooking shows. Yet I hardly cook.”

“Your wiki page said you graduated at sixteen. How did you do that?” Maggie interrogated, looking up from her phone screen.

“Is this necessary?” Kara cut in.

“Yes!” both women said.

“I wanted to. I wanted to work under Lex and he was a lot older than me. Had to work to catch up. I became his CIO at seventeen. It was weird to be on a board of not only a bunch of older people but also one of only two women,” Lena explained. She looked at Kara. The reporter smiled at her. She leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“How did you get the company?”

“My father set up a line of succession and exemption. My mother was nowhere to be found on it. It was second in line without her knowledge. She didn’t want me to be. I found out why recently.” She shifted. She drank another shot, shoving away her thoughts.

They both looked a bit soberer. “Why?” Alex whispered.

“Lillian was the only parent that had to adopt me. My birth mother was my father’s mistress. I’m a Luthor by blood and not adoption.” Lena looked down. She felt Kara’s hand on her knee. She put her hand on top of hers. “I don’t want to talk about it past that.”

“Okay.” Maggie looked at her fiancée.

“Wait now, before we ruin the merry mood. I want to have a little competition.” Alex took the remaining shots. She set up a line of six shots in front of the six of them. “First one done with their shots wins.”

“What is there to win? A hangover and a liquefied brain?” Kara sighed.

“Let us have fun!” Lena huffed. Kara snuck into her bag and snatched Lena’s keys. She knew she would be driving the three women home.

“On three. One, two…”Maggie snatched a shot and downed it.

“Cheater!” Alex crowed and snatched hers. The two engaged to be married glared at each other before each shot.

They were shocked when they heard a banging on the table to indicate Lena had finished her line of shots. They whipped their heads head over to see Lena sitting pretty with all six shots empty and turned over. Then a moment later the elegant woman let out an ungodly belch. It made a distracted Kara jump and nearly drop her drink. Her throat burned from the bubbles she coughed on.

They stared, stunned. They expected a sheepish woman. She just sat there, smirking. “Excuse me.” She got no response. “What? Did you expect me to never do that?” She flipped her hair.

Maggie and Alex stared at Kara. They burst out laughing and leaned into each other.

“Congradufuckinglations,” Maggie snorted. “You’ve beaten Alex’s record.”

“I’m going to go freshen up.” She squeezed Kara’s thigh and left the booth.

Alex leaned across the table and intensely whispered, “Marry her, Kara. She’s a big fucking dork.”

Kara sighed to herself and shook her head. “Am I crazy that that didn’t deter me from wanting to?”

“Wait, you want to?” Maggie asked. They were practically slurring at this point.

Kara looked aside and batted her eyelashes. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“I will help plan the engagement party,” Alex said. She slapped her hands on the table.

“Speaking…”Maggie stumbled off to the bathroom.

“You might want to go hold her hair,” Kara said to her sister.

“She’s got it,” Alex dismissed. She ordered herself a club soda, having had enough alcohol. “You think I could top your girlfriend?”

“I hope you mean best her,” Kara said cautiously, her eyes squinted.

“Of course!” She cleared her throat. “You see, Maggie and a guy friend of hers started this contest about volume or time elapsed. I had a record.” She sipped her drink before speaking again. “Kara, I’m monogamous and Lena’s not my type. Well, she proved more my type after that. I like a girl who isn’t self-conscious.”

“I like the carrying herself like a goddess side of that. Not the rowdy part” Kara pushed up her glasses.

Lena walked out, supporting Maggie who was looking ready to pass out.

“Okay, I can’t leave any of you three alone. Let’s go to my apartment,” Kara sighed.

“Woo! Party at little Danvers’ place,” Maggie huffed. Lena passed her off to Alex.

Kara herded them out of the bar and into Lena’s sedan. She forced them into the back so they couldn’t grab at the wheel up front. They started to sing ‘Hit Me Baby (One More Time)’ as Kara drove. She sighed deeply.

“Another time around ladies!” Lena shouted. They began again and Kara groaned.

“I hate all of you.” She shoved them up to her apartment. Alex fell once they got out of the elevator and the others laughed at her.

Kara picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. Lena whined that she wanted to be carried like that. She eventually got them situated. Alex and Maggie passed out on the couch and she left them water bottles.

Kara started to get Lena out of her dress once they got into their bed.

“I have a girlfriend!” She squirmed away.

“Yeah, I know. I’m her.” Kara pulled her close again and got her into a sweater and a pair of shorts. She got a water bottle, trash bin, and aspirin within arm’s reach of Lena’s side of the bed.

* * *

 

Kara was making coffee when she heard the three groans and scattered curses.

“What is in that blue flame? Cyanide?” Alex groaned. Lena strolled in, drinking her water and holding the aspirin. Yet she looked well-rested

She looked down at herself. “When did I change my clothes?”

“You didn’t. I did.” Kara handed them all black coffee. “You take aspirin?” Lena shook her head. "Why?" 

“I don't get hangovers,” she explained. She looked at her sleeves. “Why are they so long? Kara why this?" 

“Because you look cute and vulnerable. Now shut the hell up,” Alex moaned. She covered her ears. 

“I’m calling off,” Maggie whispered. She covered her eyes. “Kara, turn off the sun, please. I know you can.”

Kara laughed. “How could I?" Lena arched a brow. 

Lena handed Maggie the aspirin. She and Alex took the tablets like ambrosia with water.

Alex lied on top of Maggie as a way to protect her. “Kara, call Hank. Tell him I died after the fifth shot of Blue Flame.”

"I'll call off, too. I'll stay with them," Lena said to Kara. 

“On it.” Kara sighed and closed her curtains. “I’m going to go to work. You all have phones. Call me if you need me.” She leaned in close to Maggie’s ear. “And feel better Mags!"

Maggie curled up and covered her ears. “Go to hell.” 

She hugged and kissed Lena's cheeks. "Thanks for watching them." 

"Anything for my lovely girlfriend." 

Kara smiled and walked out. She later got a text from Alex

**_She bought us breakfast. She has our stamp of approval. (Delivered 12:15)_ **

Kara smiled and went about her day, thankful for Lena's strong tolerance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot with any ideas. t I'll attempt to do them to my best abilities. 
> 
> I'll have the next chapter up before midnight EDT


	7. First Time Sleeping Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara stays at Lena's house for binge watching Legend of Korra and then the couple settles in for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted one chapter earlier today but I hated it so I took it down. This one is a lot better. I'm so tired and it's so cute that it made me cry a little.

Kara looked at the simple gray clock on Lena’s wall. It ticked away quietly, practically silent to the human ear. She saw it was about one. They had been binge watching a cartoon Kara herself was obsessed over and Lena casually liked. They had talked about little scenes, their favorite pairings. They argued if any of the villains were redeemable. Little things one faces in a fandom. Kara banned herself from looking through the tags on Tumblr. They picked it up after it ended, so she feared having it spoiled for her forever.

They had watched most of it before and were finishing up the series that night.

Lena was currently in her kitchen making them hot chocolate. She was humming a song Kara didn’t recognize. It was recent and she kept her tastes more nineties or early two thousands. Stuff Alex would listen to religiously when Kara first showed up on Earth

The outside weather was heavy rain and the flash flood warnings had spurred Kara to bring her super suit. Though she worried what she would do if a disaster occurred. She hadn’t told her girlfriend yet of her secret identity.

Part of her was scared to after what had happened with her date with Lena as Supergirl. Supergirl had put Lena through a small instance of turmoil.

Kara recalled finally coming to see her. Lena had wept, terrified of ruining their friendship. She was uncomfortable with coming out to Kara that way as well.

Kara still quietly wondered how Lena would feel to know that she had actually kissed her future girlfriend. Would she laugh? Would she cry? Would she be happy? Scared? Angry?

She shook those thoughts away as Lena walked into the living room. “Now, time to finish this.”  

“I’m not ready,” Kara groaned as Lena took her mug from her.

“I am. This is where it gets good.”

“This is where it gets gay,” Kara said. She had caught the vague ending from a coworker whose kid watched the show. Lena raised her eyebrows, saying _“that’s why it’s good.”_ “I’m seeing why you and Maggie are becoming close. You two own your sexualities far too well.”

“You Danvers girls should too.” Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s cheek. They cuddled as the rain poured and action took place on Lena’s television.

A scene switched. Kara chuckled. “They’re doing the thing!”

Lena sighed and stroked her fingers through Kara’s curls. The woman was what happened when gay nerds grew up. A little.

“They were engaged. Of course, they are.” Lena sipped her drink as Kara let out a series of squeals.

“They’re alone! Are they going to kiss? I think they’re going to kiss!” Kara shouted.

“Shh…”Lena kissed her forehead.

“They’re going on a trip. There’s the portal.” Kara covered her mouth and squeaked. “They’re holding hands! What’s going to happen? Lena? I’m unable to handle this!”

She rolled onto the floor with a thud. “Where’s the rest of it?” She was making noises Lena could only describe them as a dying whale’s final testament.

“It’s a kid show. They wouldn’t put a kiss in there.”

“They should have! Kids are gay.” Kara sat up.

Lena chuckled. “Let’s get ready for bed.” She helped Kara up.

Lena went up and worked through her nightly ritual. She cleansed her face and then put on a bright blue mask to hydrate. She came out of the bathroom as she set a phone timer.

“Whoa! What’s wrong with your face?” Kara’s eyes were wide.

“It’s a face mask?” Lena looked down at her. “Have you never used one?”

“No?” Kara had a block of text on her phone screen. Lena grabbed the blue jar from her bathroom. “What are you doing?”

“Sit still.” Lena started to smear the thick concoction all over Kara’s face using a brush.

“It’s cold and sticky.” Kara scrunched up her nose.

“Don’t crinkle your face.” Lena put the jar on her nightstand.

“How long do I have to wear this?” Kara whined.

“Fifteen minutes.” Lena looked at her girlfriend. In an odd way, she looked cute. It was the least put together she had seen a lover. Her relationships were never so comfortable. But with Kara, it was like she was dating the human manifestation of the feeling one gets when they climb into a bed with clean and still warm sheets.

“Why are you smiling?” Kara asked. “I look terrible, so I know it’s not that I’m beautiful.” She looked back down at her phone.

“One, I can tell you’re reading fan fiction about Korra and Asami. Two, you look like an alien. And three, you do look beautiful. You always look beautiful.”

Kara blushed and started to stutter out. “What—no—I’m not—“ She started to laugh. “You’re funny, Lena.” She sucked in a bit of air. _Will I be caught because of this mask?_ She looked at her girlfriend. _Fuck, she’s staring. I’m caught. It was nice while it lasted. Goodbye Lena. It was nice while it lasted._

Lena laughed and kissed Kara. It was a quick peck, cautious to not get a mouth full of the mask on Kara’s upper lip. “You’re the best.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not perfect. And before you get offended, I mean it in the most sincere way.” Lena pushed her hair, trying to keep it from brushing across the mask. “I’m not intimidated about dating you. I just can jump in and live in the moment with you. That is a luxury for me. I’ve been taught to stand on the edge. I’m supposed to think about every damn thing I do and wonder how it reflects on me.”

Kara looked down, fighting a smile. She wanted flail helplessly, unable to take how perfect Lena was. “So can I take this off?” She asked awkwardly, not knowing how to reply.

“Oh…yeah.” Lena looked down. She started to peel away the blue mask on her own face.

“Wait! What is that?” Kara gasped and started to pull at hers. “My gods! This is so cool!”

Lena raised an eyebrow, but Kara was distracted. It was similar to how Rhea spoke she noted.

Kara had gotten every bit off. “Can I do that again?”

“Next time you sleep over.” Lena smiled and took off her own. She tossed the remains and slumped back in the bed.

Kara cuddled up to her side and looked at her phone screen. “My OTP.”

“I thought that was JT and Britney.”

“I have more than one OTP,” Kara deadpanned, not looking up from her phone screen.

“Then it’s not an OTP.”

“Watch me have multiple OTPs, Luthor. Sit back and watch.” Kara shut her phone and put it down on the nightstand.

“If you start writing fan fiction, I’m taking away your internet.” Kara simply pouted. She reached and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

“You’re a villain.”

“It’s in my blood, Miss Danvers.” Lena kissed her cheek.

“No, it’s not. I’m convinced it skipped over you. You didn’t get a pinch of evil, but a whole bucket of bisexual.”

Lena snapped her fingers. “Drat, you’re right.” She chuckled and kissed Kara’s cheek. “You have the mask in your eyelashes.”

Kara sat up. “What?” She started to aggressively rub the arched brows, managing to mess them up and smear in the blue mask. “Lena, help me.”

Lena stood up and walked to the bathroom. She came back with witch hazel. She worked it through the blonde brows, getting the bits out. “What would you do without me?”

“Not have face mask in my brows and be reading Korrasami without harm.”

“Ouch.” Lena touched her hurt and scrunched up her brow. “That’s just cruel.”

Kara flopped onto the bed. She held Lena close when the woman settled in. “It’s weird to think…that months ago I was about to vow to never fall.” She looked up at the ceiling, a line of city light skewing across it. “Now, I’m here. Our first time sleeping in the same bed. It’s…warm.”

“It could get warmer,” Lena whispered. Her fingertips brushed over Kara’s bare hip as her t-shirt rode up. She reached and put her hand on Lena’s.

“I want to wait a bit longer. I like this.” She smiled. “To just watch tv shows and mess around. I want to do a face mask with you, bicker, and kiss you until you fall asleep. I want to make your coffee for you in the morning and give you a kiss after you drop me off at work but before I have to take the third degree from Snapper.” She cupped Lena’s cheek, cradling her cheek.

_And I fear what my strength could do to a mortal. Kal has had a normal life, but he’s had a chance to figure it out. I don’t want to hurt you._

The thought called at the back of her mind. The moment gave her realizing there were tears prickling in Lena’s eyes. “Hey, why are you crying?” Kara whispered. She kisses away the tears sliding over her cheekbones. “That was sappy! Be happy. Laugh and call me a ridiculous woman.”

“You are!” Lena laughed and sobbed. She hugged her tight. “It’s perfect. I just said you weren’t, but then you do perfect things…”

“I’m just saying, I want to live with now. The future will be good if we just go on. Our lives will be busy and complicated. If we do little things when we can, we will last longer than if we tried the broad strokes all the couples do in the movies.” She smiled.

Lena kissed her. There the kiss was longer. It should’ve been a lazy kiss before they settled in. Yet, it wasn’t. A bold pressure was applied and they held each other with the silent fear of losing each other. Their lips weren’t greedy, as both feared they would the other away with their neediness. In the moment their anxieties thrived and calmed.

Kara cupped Lena’s whole face, her fingertips touching the remaining tears. She screwed her eyes tight and pulled Lena back into the kiss when she started to pull away. She wanted to kiss until the woman smiled. Until her cheeks were pink and she would giggle and call her silly. Lena Luthor…was her most important mission.

Kara pulled Lena on top of her. The weight in a way was reassuring as their lips parted. It sated her so she didn’t immediately pull Lena back down for a kiss. They just lied there, breathing a bit heavier than a resting breath. Kara stroked her fingers through Lena’s dark hair, the long and straight strands easily allowing her digits to pass.

She opened her mouth, three words hanging off her tongue. She bit them back, knowing quietly she could express them a lot better. She pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead. She tucked a lock of dark brown hair behind a pale ear before kissing the tip of the ear. She got a pleased hum in response. Her hands stroked over the brunette’s back, rubbing soothing circles into the skin. Her touches held no haste or lust. They were lazy, a gentle sign of her affection.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be tonight,” Kara whispered, not truly realizing how much those words calmed anxieties and had potential to end wars in Lena’s mind. She could tell outside the rain had slowed, pelting the windows gently and leaving phantom patterns on the wall as light refracted through the droplets.

“Me either,” Lena mumbled, half asleep. Kara pulled the duvet over them. She looked and saw Lena’s eyes drawing closed. She smiled and shut her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The face mask idea was honestly a snippet that made me write it. Like thinking, "Lena would do all that skin care stuff. Kara doesn't need it but would be so curious she would use them." 
> 
> I also had the thought, "Lena would so wear a Super symbol racer back before knowing Kara was Supergirl. And Kara wouldn't be able to take it because that was her family crest worn proudly by her crush and oh Rao Lena has surprisingly cut arms." 
> 
> And also Kara would of course like Legend of Korra. Winn showed it to her. She immediately saw herself in Korra.


	8. Kara First Telling Lena She's Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has gone through a fear all due to Lillian's words on her true identity and Lena's reaction. But she knows that it was time. She never expected what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part's cute. The next chapter won't be.

_“And when she knows, she’ll hate you for it.”_

The words still bounce in her head. They come in her dreams, giving her scenarios in which she loses not only a friend but now a girlfriend. 

When she woke up, she could hear that voice. Closing her eyes would bring them too.

She could be curled up with Lena in her small loft or in the CEO’s king bed at her apartment way too big for one person.

Right now she was there in that large bed. She herself was curled up without clothes whereas Lena was cuddled into her side. She wore a red MIT hoodie and a pair of boxer shorts. Her hair was a mess and she had smeared lipstick all over her light gray pillowcase.

Kara blinked slowly. She saw the small cylinder she brought whenever she stayed the night. She passed it off as her glasses case, as it had a hollow compartment. She reached over and flicked a switch. Winn had made it. It contained a trace of Kryptonite. It was the same technology that allowed her to fight Alex without mortally injuring the woman. She used it so that in lust she wouldn’t injure Lena. She had found that those moments she got carried away.

She had hurt Mon-El once and broken her bed. It used to be elevated by four legs and now was just a frame.

She grabbed her glasses and slipped them on before Lena awoke. Though her shifting made the woman stir.

“Fuck, it’s time isn’t it?” Lena muttered. She hugged tighter to Kara. The reporter chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“It’s time for me to go to work.” She sat up, only to be yanked back down.

“I will give you every dime I have if you stay,” Lena muttered. She kissed Kara’s neck and slid her hand up her bare torso.

“Ah—no.” Kara fought with her steely will and rolled out. She snatched her overnight bag and ran to the safety of the bathroom. She turned on the shower and looked into the mirror, her glasses off again.

_“She will hate you for it”_

Kara bit her lip. She climbed into the shower and quickly cleaned up. She let Lena in to get ready for the day. Lena would shower at night and Kara would shower during the morning. They had worked around each other’s ritual.

Lena kissed Kara before they put on their lipsticks. Kara would opt for a light pink and Lena would put her well-loved bright red on. Lena would wear a full face of foundation to cover some scarring she had while all Kara needed was tinted moisturizer. Kara would stop a lot, just watching Lena change.

Some mornings when she didn’t have any sense of haste, she would sit on the edge of the bath and just watch. It made her think a bit of watching her mother get ready in the morning. The woman would get ready before grabbing a brush and helping her daughter put her hair up.

Her being distracted would make it that Lena would be the first out, making them coffee.

Kara was slipping on her wrist watch when she realized she was late. She cursed and pushed her glasses back on. She bolted out, snatching her bag. She would stumble to the kitchen, snatch a travel mug from Lena’s hand and plant a kiss on her cheek.

Kara was in a cab before she could sit back again. She looked at her phone. Lena had messaged:

**_Don’t forget to bring home dinner. (Delivered 8:51)_ **

Kara smiled and texted back quickly.

**_I would never forget. You stay safe today  (Delivered 8:53) _ **

Kara sighed. She powered through the day, sending texts throughout the day. She snuck around, making sure Snapper or Cat didn’t catch her. She hadn’t told Cat that she had a relationship. She knew the woman would have a lot to say. Especially considering who Kara was dating.

She got called to the DEO for a few fires and robberies in a heavily alien populated district of town. She got them cleared up. There were simple human perpetrators. It was honestly still amusing to have people try to shoot at her and just fail. See their eyes glaze over as the bullets just fall at her feet. She got a few nice shots taken by the press due to her saving a four-year-old from their apartment in the fire. She had used her cape as a security blanket for the little girl. She held the girl in her lap as the medics checked her over. The mother thanked Kara and cried. They had gotten separated during the chaos and the mother had been shoved out and the little girl had hidden.

When she returned she was being checked over by Alex after having a beam fall on her. “I’m fine. But I have to get dinner,” she told her.

“You spend a lot of time with her.” Alex moved around the table, looking at a monitor of Kara’s vitals before Kara disconnected. “You and Lena are getting serious, huh?” Alex asked. She switched off the yellow light.

“It comes naturally to us.” Kara grinned. “And she’s just so perfect. So smart, cool, and pretty. And she’s so clingy. She pulled me back into bed this morning. Do you know how loved it makes you feel to be asked to stay without a trace of sadness?”

“Well, I have a happy gay relationship, too, so…”Alex grinned.

Kara beamed. “We have girlfriends!”

“Well, mine’s a fiancée.” Alex smiled. “Go to yours. And we need to have dinner together soon.”

Kara nodded. “Just no drinks this time.” She sighed and walked off. She was buttoning her blouse to cover her super suit.

“And Kara?” Alex called.

She stopped. “Yeah?”

“Tell her. Because she’s worthy of knowing.”

Kara frowned. “And she’ll hate you for it…Lillian kept my secret in hope that it would break Lena enough to leave me.”

“You’re too smart to heed Lillian Luthor’s words.”

Kara nodded and exited. She got home a bit before Lena did.

The CEO came home looking exhausted until she locked eyes with her girlfriend. She loved the sight more and more as it became a normal occurrence. Though it was odd to see Kara still in her work clothes, as by now she would be in pajamas usually.

Kara sat at the dining room table, two plates and two glasses of wine set up. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I got dinner. And I made a salad. No kale. I may have thrown away your kale.”

Lena smiled at the gesture and stepped out of her heels. She rolled her eyes at the claim. She wasn’t surprised one damn bit. She walked over. “Looks perfect. Thank you,” she hummed, leaning down to get a quick kiss from Kara.

“Hard to mess up takeout and a salad.” Kara adjusted a clip in her hair. “Before dinner, I need to change.”

Lena looked up and smiled. “I didn’t realize it was that a special a night,” she flirted, her mind going to… _places_.

“It’s not.” Kara took off her glasses and shook out her hair. With that, the perfect bun fell into loose curls. Lena sipped her wine as her cheeks flushed a bit. Kara shimmied out of her skirt.

Lena looked under the table and saw under the pleated black skirt was a red skirt of the same cut but slightly shorter. She whipped her head up to see Kara unbutton her blouse to expose the Super crest.

“You’re Supergirl.” She blinked. Kara couldn’t read her reaction.  

“Yeah. I’m Supergirl.” Kara took a deep breath. “So…this is me.”

Lena stood up. “I…”She fought a grin. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Kara raised an eyebrow. “Why are you smiling?”

“I knew a bit ago.” Lena shook her head. “Kara, I knew it when you said ‘gods,’ when you skipped dates and minutes later Supergirl tamed a fire, your avoidance of me when I kissed Supergirl on that date, that scar, Maggie wanting you to “turn off the sun.” And how else would Kara Danvers meet Daxamite Mon-El while being a normal human?” She laughed. “You once said you flew to my office and covered it up with “on a bus.” I was waiting for you to address it so I can say this.”

“Say what?” Kara looked at her. She tensed, afraid that what she would say was goodbye.

Lena took a deep breath. “For what I did months ago…I must’ve made you so much more startled than I pictured. Your friend kissing you? Claiming they wanted you in their bed?” She looked away. “I’m sorry. Kara, I’m so sorry.”

“Mother of Rao, Lena.” She fought back laughter and hugged her girlfriend. “You’re the one saying sorry? I never told you.”

“You had every right not to.” Lena kissed the scar between Kara’s brow. The woman recoiled.

“I need to know that you don’t hate me,” Kara whispered.

“Why would I hate you?” Lena looked at her. She cupped Kara’s face.

“Because I lied and my cousin imprisoned your brother.” Kara looked away. “Your mother wants me dead. It’s in my best interest to be wary of you, but I can’t help but blindly believe in you.”

“Honey…”Lena sighed and pulled her closer. “Our blood ties won’t change this relationship. I know you trust me and have protected me when you had no need to.” She frowned. She wanted to say how she would herself be killed before Lillian hurt Kara beyond repair. She stayed quiet and spoke again. “No matter what side of your personality it is, they’re the best they can be. And it just makes me love you even more. Knowing what you’ve done for me as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. That you trust me to tell me your biggest secret.”

Kara stepped back. “You said you loved me.” Her cheeks were pink now.

Lena crossed her arms and smiled. “Oh, I guess I did.”

“You love me, as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers.”

“Yeah, I do.” The Luthor daughter smiled even more.

“You told Supergirl you didn’t want a relationship with her.” Kara scrunched up her brow.

Lena bit her lip and smirked. “Because I wanted Kara Danvers above all else. If they’re both the same…I must redact my previous statement. I very much want to be romantic with Supergirl.” Lena kissed her quickly.

“Well, they love you too.” Kara smiled.

“Are you going to wear that at the dinner table?”

“I could wear nothing.”

Lena pulled her close. She nipped Kara’s ear to get her to let out a small gasp. “Then screw dinner,” she whispered and picked up the woman. She threw her over her shoulder, the only way she could carry anyone with so much muscle tone, and marched right to the bedroom. She was lucky there were no stairs and less than twenty steps.

“I love the view from here too.”

“You better,” Lena chuckled.

_“She’ll hate you for it.”_

Kara almost laughed now. She _loved_ her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just find it amusing how Kara would probably agonize just to have her girlfriend have known months ago.


	9. First Time Lena Realized What Loving Supergirl is Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on Kara's life leads to Lena's fall from grace as she experiences the first time how being Supergirl's lover isn't all kisses and capes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea randomly and then couldn't let it go. I never intended to write a chapter this long and honestly, this is a plot for like a multiple chapter story but I was able to break it up and make one chapter. A colossal one.

Lena looked up from her phone, her steps seizing as well. She stared down the empty hall. She adjusted her other hand’s hold on flowers she brought for Kara. She tucked her phone away in her coat pocket and finished the walk.

She was dropping by on a day she didn’t plan to. She had gotten a message from James that Kara didn’t show up for work and didn’t call off. It was early in the day, so no one had raised concern. Lena still decided to drop by to see. She expected Kara to be asleep on her couch, having fallen asleep while watching her newest cartoon obsession and having forgotten to set her alarm.

She brought coffee in preparation for that scenario. She knocked a few times. “Kara? It’s Lena,” she called. She got no reply. She figured that Kara was that deep into sleep. She found out that Kryptonians could be almost comatose when they slept as they powered down most of her senses. More so than most humans, according to Kara.

She grabbed her spare key and slipped it into the lock. Both women had keys to the apartment of the other hidden in their purses. She opened the door. She looked around as she stepped in. No Kara on the couch or in the kitchen. The bathroom door was open and the lights in there off.

The window was open. Was the woman patrolling and lost track of time?

 _No, she’d reply to calls_ , Lena mused. Lena stepped in. She then saw it. Kara was on the ground, convulsing and whimpering. Her jugular strained against the skin of her neck and Lena saw the veins of green within the skin…

Lena dropped the carrier and ran to her girlfriend’s side. “Kara!” She slid to the floor and notice the woman wasn’t conscious. Her body was just reacting. It was seizure-like in appearance. “Kryptonite…”Lena grabbed her phone and called Alex.

“Hello? Lena? Why are you calling me?” Alex answered.

“It’s Kara. I went to check on her. She’s not conscious and has veins of green all over her neck and face. Somehow she got into Kryptonite,” Lena rambled on, going quickly. She felt her heart beating quickly and struggled to get a deep breath in.

“We’ll be there in five minutes. I have a lot to explain.” Alex hung up.

Lena breathed out and took Kara’s hand. “Kara, please hold on.” She touched the woman’s cheek. She could feel the tension in her jaw.

Minutes later men in uniform came rushing in. One included Alex. She sank down next to Lena. “Do you know what could’ve happened?”

“Who are these people?” Lena saw they were from the local police and coroners. “She’s not dead! Alex why—“

“I’ll explain later. We need to get her help. They can help,” Alex told her. Her and three others to Kara onto a stretcher. “Don’t be alarmed. We know she’s not dead.” They covered Kara’s body after Alex slipped a sensor on her head and finger. She looked at a tablet. Lena quickly saw it was a way to monitor her vitals and brain activity.

Alex led Lena downstairs. The Luthor was trembling and had her jaw set. “This was Cadmus. My mother did this.”

“Yeah, but how did they get the kryptonite and how did they administer it?”

“This isn’t exactly an FBI issue…but you aren’t an agent there, are you?” Lena asked as Alex got her into a black SUV.

“Kara hasn’t told you everything, has she?”

“Well, she didn’t have to. I know about the DEO thanks to my mother.” She frowned. “You cover it up like this?”

“We’ve never had to carry Supergirl out on a stretcher.” Alex took her normal nine millimeter from her hip and checked the barrel. “Was anything out of place?”

“It seemed normal until I saw her. No sign of struggle. They got the jump on her.” Lena frowned. “They couldn’t pick the lock, she’d hear them fiddling with the hardware. The window was closed…but they could’ve shut it on the way out.”

“Why do that?” Alex furrowed her brow. She grabbed a length of cloth.

“Show you that they can easily stage anything they want? Not even Supergirl is out of their grips…”She looked at the older Danvers girl. “Go ahead, cover my eyes.”

Alex sighed and tied the blindfold around Lena’s eyes. “It’s protocol.”

“There’s protocol for bringing a civilian to a facility?”

“We had to make it thanks to Kara.”

* * *

 

Lena shifted in the plastic chair they provided for her. She held Kara’s hand even if the woman wasn’t moving. Her heart was beating slowly, struggling to fight as the radiation poisoned her. It was better than the fast paced twitches it was performing when she had been found.

Members and scientists shuffled out. Lena wanted to inquire, try to help. They just brushed her aside.

So far they hadn’t figured out how it entered Kara’s system.

Lena leaned over her girlfriend. She stroked the woman’s green stained cheek. She traced along the veins as if the touch could pull the element from Kara’s system and leech into her own. “I won’t let this get you…”She kissed the woman’s forehead.

She felt eyes on her. She looked and saw a man with dark skin. She recognized him as the man that had worked alongside her mother and had attacked Kara numerous times. But his face was intact. He wasn’t a cyborg. He wore a polo shirt and cargo pants. His expression made it seem as if he hardly smiled and barely cared. But the look in his eyes…Lena could recognize it as paternal instinct.

He walked in, having hovered outside. “Miss Luthor,” he said. “I’m Hank Henshaw. By the looks, you know my cyborg version.”

“Is there a story behind why there are two of you?”

“It’s long and part of it is for Kara to tell you.” His voice was low and smooth. He looked down at Kara and furrowed his brow. “The short story is that I’m director here that took place of a man that was supposedly dead, but your mother revived him. I took on his form with my abilities as a Green Martian." 

"I see." She looked at him, frowning. He sighed, hating to have another civilian in his facility. 

 He crossed his arms. “I will take you for once, a non-threat. Kara has trusted you and you’ve proven an asset rather an enemy. And...most important, Agent Danvers trusts you.”

“That is nice to hear, but I’m more focused on what you know about Kara’s state and how I can help.”

“Well due to her weakened state, we were able to run blood tests. Screening showed high amounts of the toxins,” he explained. “It entered her system directly.” He looked at her. “We have all the samples of the natural substance. This is an artificial version of the element. Your company is the only one to successfully create that compound.”

“It holds a high use in nuclear power. If I ever considered my mother being able to get ahold of it…I would’ve destroyed every sample.” She frowned at Kara. “A direct entrance into her system and no struggle?” She looked around Kara’s body. “I would say a shot with a dart or bullet, but that would have an entry wound. And there was no sign of something entering her doors or window. In fact, the window was left closed and not locked.”

“You were only in there a few minutes.” He narrowed his eyes. “You noticed that much?”

“I’ll explain another day.” She ran her fingers over Kara’s neck, brushing away her hair. “Now, they’d need to get the drop on her. Like from behind…What can you use that won’t leave a mark and can be easily used?”

“A needle and syringe.” He leaned down. Lena’s fingers were pressed next to a spot. A simple dot of red.

“A large bore one to be specific. They pumped a lot into her.” She frowned. “What’s the way to counter this?”

“Usually it’s just exposure. A Super has never been injected,” Hank sighed. He looked down at the young woman. “We’ve never had to figure the technology or chemicals for this. Usually, it’s preventative, a shield. Never an antidote.”

“I’ll go to my lab and see if there’s information.” She stood as Alex walked in. The woman slipped off blue medical gloves.

“Lena I think Lillian—“Alex started.

“Don’t say a word about her,” Lena hissed.

“But I’m worried your mother will come for you too. She’s never been this brash. I have a feeling it’s what’s happened over the past few months.”

Lena bit her lip and almost wanted to laugh. “My mother killing Supergirl just because I fell for her? I wish I could say that’s below her.” She crossed her arms. “But my mother has proven I will never be her target.”

Alex pinched her the bridge of her nose. She sighed. “Just be safe. And update me.”

“Okay. I’ll get back to you if I find anything.” Lena grabbed her purse. She quickly moved and hugged Alex tight. She walked out, led by Winn.

Hank looked at Alex. “Where’s your regular gun?” He pointed at her empty holster on her left side. The right was her alien blaster.

“Oh, um…I must’ve misplaced it or left it in the SUV.”

“I’ll chalk that up to you being distracted. Find it by the end of the day.” He walked out.

* * *

 

Lena sat in her office. She looked through the reports sent to her. Everything made within the lab’s information would be sent to her, protected and encrypted. Winn had helped make it more air tight to keep Lillian from accessing it.

She so far hadn’t found one thing. There was no need for them to make the substance inert. Its half-life was millions of years.

She shut down the tablet and tossed it aside, groaning in anger. She rubbed at her temples. “Come on Lena. Think.” She paced, mumbling to herself.

“You’re a scientist. You can answer any question. Any question but how do you save that corrupt excuse of a god.”

Lena whipped around and saw her mother at the door. The usual apprehension finally became seething hatred. “You!”

“That’s how you address your mother?”

“You lost the last threads of my respect the second you had Kara poisoned. She’s—“

“Dying? Suffering? Weak? Good.” Lillian sat on the couch. “It’ll be hours now. Maybe days, sometimes it’s taken months to kill people. It’s like normal radiation to us humans it seems. You know what radioactive exposure can do? It’s been known to completely reshape chromosomes, peel flesh, cause terrible pain, odd growths, and many cancers. She won’t be so beautiful by the end of this.”

“You just came here to gloat about killing her?” Lena glared at her. “You have no way to help me. No manipulation or leverage. You just came to see me depressed? You really can’t stand me. How did you get in here? I have security to ensure you never get past the doors." 

"Your guards have a shift change around this time. And you never changed the cameras. It's easy to hack and disable." Lillian crossed her legs. “What’s the reason for you to be so pro-alien without her? She influenced your choices over the past year.” Lena faced away. “Lena, darling, reconsider. You know she’s dangerous. Hasn’t she hurt you?”

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Lena reached into her purse, extracting a handgun. She quickly pulled back, a bullet clicking into the chamber before she pointed it at her mother. Lillian showed no fear. Lena’s hand shook. “I have no reason to let you live. No blood ties, no high ground to stand on, no life-saving information I can trade. You need me, I don’t need you.”

“You do need me. With Lex in jail and your father dead…what family do you have?”

“I don’t need you. I have her.”

“For how much longer?” Lillian looked at her, smirking. She stood and started to walk towards her daughter.

“Not one step!” Lena growled. She steadied the weapon with her other hand.

“I win here no matter what, Lena darling. Supergirl dies no matter what. Do you sink to our level by being a murderer or joining me because what keeps you on that high horse? No coy reporter. No over glorified alien with a miniskirt.”

 "Don't talk about her like that! She's a better person than you will ever be," Lena hissed. 

* * *

 

Alex looked through the glass at her sister. The yellow light lamps were burning at full power. Her vitals weren’t improving. She only reacted by groaning. She was conscious for a short time and pleaded for Lena. Alex just told her that she was off trying to find a way to help. She succumbed.

J’onn walked in. “Anything yet?”

“Lena sent over all the information they have about the synthetic kryptonite. If Winn’s program worked, Lillian wouldn’t know everything about it. This sample is stable versus before. It won’t decay within Kara.”

“That’s the only good news,” he sighed. “Miss Luthor has nothing?”

“She hasn’t contacted back. I had Maggie go over to check on her. She masks her emotions around everyone but Kara. So it’s a matter of time.”  

“I’m not here to worry about Lena Luthor.” He looked at Kara. “Could a transfusion from Superman in any way help her?”

“It’s still in her system. Unless we replaced her blood almost completely, it wouldn’t work. And we’d have to weaken him to even be able to draw the blood. It’d be useless if it’s weakened. Usually, time is what heals her. It’s never entered her system.”

“It entered Kal-El’s once.”

“It was a solid then. That could be surgically removed. This is circulating. The more time we don’t act, the more exposure she faces.” Alex hunched over the computer.

* * *

 

Lena aimed the weapon as the door opened. “Lena!”

She turned and saw Maggie. She dropped the coffees in her hand and reached for her own gun. She aimed it and pointed it at the CEO.

“Lena, drop it.” She sounded calm. She held no fear. Just surprise in her eyes as they went wide.

“She did this. Kara’s dying because of her,” Lena growled. She scowled. “She killed her…she doesn’t deserve to live.”

“Kara’s not gone. You drop that and you can go to her side. You do this, Lillian wins. You will never see Kara again. Live or die, what you saw of her will be your last memory. You just confessed that you loved her. Do you want this to be over?”

Lena’s hands shook. Her finger tightened on the trigger.

“This is not the life you want to lead. You want to help people, not hurt them. Even if they’re villains. Kara wouldn’t want this. Not even Lillian deserves death. I will take you to Kara and we can put Lillian in DEO’s custody.”

“She’ll get out again. The only way to stop her is to stop her heart.”

“Lena…”Maggie moved and grasped around the barrel. She pulled the gun away slowly. There was a moment of tension. Lillian and Lena didn't move.

Without warning Maggie pistol whipped Lillian Luthor, knocking her out. “You saw that she went for the gun. She's lucky I didn't shoot, right?" Lena nodded slowly. "Let’s go.” She put the gun in her belt and lead the woman downstairs. She messaged her partner simply that Lillian Luthor was unconscious at L-Corp and that she was taking her daughter in to file a report about her invasion. 

“Lead my life that way?” Lena looked down at Maggie. She furrowed her brow. “I know what to do to save Kara.”

* * *

 

Maggie and Lena walked into the DEO office. Alex approached them. “How is she?” Maggie asked.

 “State isn’t improving. She spoke. She wanted you,” Alex told Lena.

“You didn’t call?” Lena ran to Kara’s side

“I didn’t think you’d want to just sit around.” Lena didn’t hear it. Alex sighed and looked at Maggie. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Maggie put her hand on her hip. “You missing something?” She held up the handgun she snagged off of Lena.

“How did she…”Alex took the weapon. She slid it back into the holster.

“I guess she has some sticky fingers. The whole package.” Maggie crossed her arms. “She knew Lillian would come and she was prepared to kill her.”

“It would’ve taken care of a lot of our problems,” Alex muttered.

“She has an idea. I don’t think you’ll like it.”

“Right.” Alex walked to where Kara was resting. She stopped before walking in, listening in.

Lena had Kara’s left hand in both of hers. “I should’ve been there last night. I could’ve stopped this. Kara, you didn’t deserve this. This is my fault. She was set to finish the job to break me.” She bit her lip. “And it almost worked. Kara, I’m terrified. I love you so much…”

Alex walked in, acting clueless. Part of her heart ached at realizing that her duties to protect Kara were about to be passed off. This woman, who they worried was an enemy, was willing to risk everything for Kara.

“I was told you have an idea.” Alex crossed her arms over her chest. “If it’s good enough, I will forgive you for taking my gun and almost using it to commit a crime. Not an unjust one, but a crime.”

“I was thinking we can use an isotope of lead mixed with Superman’s blood. The lead will neutralize the element and she will eventually pass the isotope and the neutralized Kryptonite. I feel a slight transfusion along with some antibiotics can help her immune system recover. It was staring me in the face. We store it in lead because of its powers. And it’s harmless to them. She’ll be recovered in weeks.”

“It may not be it.” Alex knew the risks. It inhibited them to an extent.

“We have no other ideas.” Lena sounded choked up. “All I know is that I refuse to be the damsel crying at her bedside. I’m helping you figure this out.” She stood. “Let Winn and James lingering outside dote over her. I’m going to save her for once.” She walked out.

Alex followed her. A few phone calls and Lena’s endless skill as a scientist led them to have half a dozen syringes filled with the cocktail of chemicals and blood. “We’ll administer them over six hours. Five milliliters an hour,” Lena said. Alex nodded as she took off her gloves.

“You should go home. It’s late and you need rest.”

“No,” Lena said quickly. “I’m her partner. I’m not leaving her. Plus I have to see. I have to know.” She walked to the room. James, Superman, and Winn sat at Kara’s bedside. She straightened her back. They all had wariness or distrust in their gaze.

Lena moved to inject the mixture through an IV Push.

“Hey, wait!” Superman shouted. He grabbed Lena’s wrist. “What’s that?”

“Lead isotope, basic antibiotics, and your blood—a drug without a name.” She glared at him. “To humans, this is a death sentence of a cocktail. To her, it just might save her. Now sit down and let me go.”

He slowly extracted his grip and sank down next to Winn.

“I have no intention to hurt my girlfriend,” Lena said as she was able to administer the treatment. She pulled the needle from the push and put it into the medical waste box up on the wall.

“I wanted to know before you pumped it into her veins,” he mumbled sheepishly.

Lena nodded and took Kara’s hand again. She felt a slight grip. Like always. She knew Kara was there.

Superman looked at Lena oddly. “She never told me she was seeing you, Miss Luthor.” He looked down.

“Can…can I please be alone with her?” she pleaded. The three men left slowly. Superman kissed Kara’s forehead. He was a bit shaky walking out. She was a source of radiation for others. Just by proximity. If just being around her did that to him, what pain could Kara possibly feel?

Lena kissed the back of Kara’s hand. “Please,” she pleaded. “I’ve done all I can do. Kara, you promised you would stay with me.” She frowned, feeling tears finally spilling. No sobs came, her voice shaking with suppression. “I can’t lose you too. Of all people…”

She bit her lip, speaking on. “We just said I love you. You know I’ve never said that to a lover before? They usually left before I could. Or I put goals above them. The day you agreed to have me as yours, I swore that wouldn’t happen again.” She sobbed quietly, gasping to cover it. “I want to say it so much more. I want to whisper it before you go to sleep, mumble it when we just wake up. Make you gasp it. I want to proclaim it to the world. _I love Kara Danvers!_ ” She kissed Kara’s knuckles. “I want to whisper it over, and over when you need to hear it and understand just how amazing you are. I need to hear it from you when I’m vulnerable.” She sobbed again, it louder than she wanted it to be. “I want to proclaim it in front of our friends and family one day. Your love is the only unconditional adoration I’ve had in twenty years…please, I can’t lose a woman who is all I had again.”

Lena felt her world decaying as Kara’s eyes didn’t even flutter. Those blue giants couldn’t be burnt out. She realized bitterly life wasn’t a romance where a hopeless situation turns good after the love interest pours out every wish and weakness to their unconscious partner.

Alex came in an hour later with the next syringe. She paused when she saw Lena. Her makeup streaking her cheeks, blind hope in her eyes, and tears now silently sliding down her cheeks and dripping off her jaw.

Lena noticed her and couldn’t make eye contact. “It’s been an hour already?”

“Afraid so.” Alex pushed the next dose. “What’s on your mind?”

“For once I’m asking what I would do without someone. Blindly hoping that this will work. Questioning my theory. A lot of things really. I don’t have a quiet mind.”

“Makes two of us,” Alex said lightly. She looked at the monitor. “Her heart rate is going up. That’s a positive.”

“She still has the discoloration and hasn’t opened her eyes.” Lena brushed stray strands from Kara’s face.

“We just started her on it. Give it another two hours before wondering about it.”

“No. I need to be prepared. What we can do next has to be figured out.”

Alex touched her shoulders. “Lena, listen and don’t cut me off this time.” She sighed. “I don’t want to think about losing her either. But you don’t have to be involved. Just be by her side. That’s where she needs you. Leave the rest to me. Okay?”

Lena sighed and rested her forehead against Kara’s thigh. “Fine.”

Two hours passed, three of the six injections done. The green had started to fade from Kara’s jugular veins.

Lena had shut her eyes for a bit, arms crossed over her head and using Kara’s thigh as a pillow. She woke up to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She opened her eyes slowly. She expected to see Alex or one of the boys to tell her to go home.

But it wasn’t them. She felt the hand still there. “Morning, Miss Brainiac.” The voice was tired and cheerful.

Lena sat up quickly, the hand falling. She locked onto those blue giants and felt more tears come to her eyes. “Kara,” she gasped and kissed the woman. She kissed desperately, afraid that she would lose the feeling of being loved if she dared pulled away. Kara was weakened, but yet strong enough to yank Lena on top of her. The heroine put her hand to her girlfriend’s cheek before she pulled away.

“I’m okay. Save those kisses when we’re home.” Kara smiled. Lena hugged her tight and buried her face in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Lena whispered against Kara’s shoulder.

“I’m a bit worse for wear, but I’ll live.” Kara wrapped her arms around her.

“Kara!” Alex cried and ran in. “You’re awake…”She held the fourth syringe in her hand. She ran and hugged Kara

“Yeah. What’s that?” Kara looked at the needle when they parted.

“It’s a mixture of lead and Clark Kent’s blood,” Lena told her. She took it and put it into the push.

“What? Why would a simple reporter’s blood do anything?” Kara asked, forcing a fake laugh.

“Honey, I knew Clark was Superman years ago. He’s somehow worse at hiding his identity than you are.” Lena kissed her cheek and got out of Kara’s lap.

“Lena came up with the treatment. It’s worked well,” Alex said.

“KARA!” Winn and James ran in.

“Be gentle boys,” Alex warned as they both hugged Kara.

“Never scare me like that again!” Winn berated. “You know how scared we were?”

“Okay, mother.” Kara sat back when they let her go. She pushed her hair behind her ear. She looked more serious as things settled.

“It was Cadmus,” Kara said. “Hank Henshaw administered it. I didn’t even get to react before I felt the poke.” She looked at her sister. “Can I have my clothes?”

Alex grabbed them from the empty chair in the corner of the room. Kara took it and dug through her pocket. She extracted a phone that wasn’t hers.

“What’s that?” Lena asked.

“Before I passed out, Lillian came in and slipped it into my pocket.” She opened it with a slide and went to the photos. She found a video.

“Let’s not worry about that,” Lena whispered. She took it and passed it off to Winn.

“I heard everything you guys were saying.” Kara looked at Lena. She kissed her again despite them not being alone. It was brief, but still sent a wave of warmth through Lena’s body. She hung her head when it was over. “Lena, you will never be alone again. And I’m not all you got anymore.” Kara looked at her sisters and close friends. “Right guys?”

Winn sighed and clapped Lena on the shoulder. “Welcome to super friends.” He looked at James.

“You’ve…proven to be your own person. Thanks for making Kara happy,” he said, uncomfortable but not distrusting.

Alex smiled and gave Lena a one-armed hug. “I love you, but never steal my piece again.”

Lena smiled sheepishly. The three left her and Kara alone.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said. “You should know it.”

“I love you too, Miss Kara Zor-El.” Lena kissed her on the forehead.

“I love you so much,” Kara said. She was intense, looking at Lena and cradling her face. “I said that day I regretted not saying it the right time. I need you to know that no matter what happens to either of us come hell or high water, _I love you_.” She kissed Lena, holding her there.

Lena melted into the kiss, but still keeping in the back of her mind that this wouldn’t be the last time Supergirl would put her through a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first draft, Lena shoots Lillian in the arm. I decided to have it Maggie prevents a single bullet from being fired. And yes, Lillian does get away.That mother dearest always finds a way. (*Cough* Hank *Cough*) And they'll be a bit of backstory of her finding out about Supercorp come later chapters. 
> 
> I don't know the science exactly, but it is a super hero show so the rules can be bent. I looked over how kryptonite can be combated. I read that the green variation can be contained in lead as it neutralizes it, so I decided that was what Lena would configure along with the other things mentioned. 
> 
> The next chapter: confession.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An untimely confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter, but I just...No confession is well-orchestrated. Take that into consideration before you put in your two cents?

Lena felt like she had walked through ground zero as she stepped into the apartment. The once warm place was now torn apart in pain and the curtains are drawn for a period of mourning.

Kara was curled up on her couch, wearing one of Mon-El’s shirts. She didn’t cry. She just was…numb for now. She stared at the wall. Her cheeks shone to show she had recently shed tears. She was desperately struggling to keep any more from coming.

Lena tucked her spare key away. Kara turned and looked at her. She looked ready to cry when they locked eyes. She struggled, lip trembling.

Lena moved closer and took her up into her arms. Then Kara broke down. She sobbed and gripped to Lena. Her tears soaked into the woman’s blouse. Her body shuddered with each sob and she wailed like a dying animal.

Lena felt her heart ache for the woman. The city was saved, possibly the world even. Lena was proud of that.

But she had no pride in making the woman she cared for so deeply crying. It was a howling hunger, not a small sniffle.

Lena struggled, picking the woman up and carrying her to her small bed. “Stay,” Kara whimpered. She gripped tightly to Lena’s shirt. Eyeliner streaked her red cheeks. Her blue eyes locked onto Lena’s green ones. She felt frozen there on the spot. No part of her could leave Kara, even if her duties demanded she does so.

“I’m not going anywhere, hon,” Lena whispered. She stroked her hair and used a tissue to clean her cheeks. “I’m here for you. I swear.”

Kara looked down. She sniffled. Her voice cracked as she spoke, “Why did you come?”

“Because I knew you’d need someone. And no one else knows what’s you’re going through really,” Lena sighed. “Heartbreak’s are commonplace.” She grabbed her bag, having a whole arsenal to treat breakups.

“Alex is off celebrating with Maggie. I insisted she did. I’m happy for them.” Kara frowned. “I swear.”

“Yeah, I can see you’re beaming.” She got a snort out of Kara. That was progress. “I’m going to make some tea.” She got up and walked to the kitchen. She had figured out her way around it. She put on the kettle and grabbed them some green tea from the cabinet above the stove. Kara walked in, shuffling her feet. She hugged Lena from behind. The heiress tensed up and rested on the island. She bit her lip. Her mind silently mused on how she wished for a morning like this. Preparing tea and be snuck up on by Kara. The strong grip on her waist…It brought more guilt than it usually did. Why did she still feel like this? Kara was no longer spoken for. And it wasn’t like she was going to act on her romantic attractions while she was so raw from the breakup.

She turned and hugged Kara. In heels she was able to kiss the woman’s forehead. “I loved him,” Kara whimpered. “I didn’t get to say until he left.” She sobbed. “I was afraid. I always am. I wait and let my feelings be pushed back until I’m about to lose everything.” She roughly wiped her eyes. “I need to stop doing this! I just lose everything and everyone I love!”

“That’s no reason to not love again.” Lena brushed away a tear from Kara’s strong jaw. She kept her hand there, cradling the woman’s face.

“I couldn’t do that.” Kara smiled bitterly and slightly leaned into the touch. “No one can unless they were wired to never love. I need to stop being afraid. I still, and I shut up. I let things slip from my control. I am a walking disaster watching people sprint.”

“Why say this to me?”

Kara pushed Lena away and walked back to the couch. Lena came over with their mugs of steepening tea. She handed Kara hers.

“Because you always look at me like I’m free and flying around with an open heart. I’m not that.” Kara took off her glasses. She leaned in close. Lena would smell the lavender shampoo Kara used.  “Lena I’m so scared of losing everything. I have lost everything before. I’ve rebuilt it all with the Danvers and my friends. With you.” She stared off as she rambled on. “It’s scary every day to simply exist. Some days I question everything I’ve done. Others I just run into things.”

“If you were always one degree, you wouldn’t be you. Not the girl that people just fall for so easily.”

Kara smiled sadly. She hung her head. She pushed the frames back on. “He would talk that way to me. Praise every detail of me. He said I had comets in my eyes…”

“They aren’t.” Lena locked eyes with her when the woman looked up. She finally looked at her. She seemed puzzled. Lena started to ramble, not able to control it any longer. “They’re blue giants. Bright and hot and young.” She bit her lip. “And those eyes are slowly burning out, and the world cannot survive without its light.”

Kara fell into her arms. Lena shut her eyes tight. “Please. Don’t,” Kara pleaded.

“Kara I’m not sorry for saying it.” She shook her head. “You said it yourself…don’t push away your true feelings.”

She was shoved away, shoulders gripped to the point they ached. She looked into those stars. They might as well have been black holes. No warmth, no twinkle—what Kara showed her every day that made her fall so hard was absent. Yet she knew in her heart she still adored her. She was prepared to do what Kara needed. She was at Kara’s mercy.

Lena reached and touched Kara’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. When I lost Jack, you were there. I’m here now.”

“I wasn’t there with a confession.” She wasn’t cold. She was blank. Numb. Her grip fell and she nearly slumped again, drained. She hadn’t slept. Lena knew that, but didn’t know that took a terrible toll on Kryptonian mental health when they didn’t sleep for extended periods of time.

Lena winced and hung her head. “I didn’t confess.”

“No, do it.” Kara crossed her arms. “Look me in the stars and say what you want. Forget why we're here.”

Lena looked at her. She laced her fingers together and rested her elbows on her knees. She rested her nose on the laced fingers, covering her mouth with her hands. Kara raised a brow, a silent dare.

Lena moved so her chin rested on her fingers. “When you talked to me months ago is when I knew. You poured your heart out in order to make me feel better. You stuck around and no one has done that. You empathized. People don’t do that to me. They don’t think about my point of view without feeling vile.”

“Okay. And?”

“That’s the second I knew my relationship with you would be altered. One day I wouldn’t be able to hide it.” She looked down. “I didn’t know you were with him. Finding out hit me in the chest like a gunshot.” She bit her lip. “But then he was gone and here we are.” She shook her head. “I should be happy. The object of my affection is available. But I can’t be. Kara seeing you like this makes me want to trade his life for mine. Because if he was here, you wouldn’t be crying.”

Kara pulled her knees to her chest, not replying. Lena wanted her to say something. Anything. Lena tipped her head back, keeping tears from making an appearance. “My feelings for you are more than wanting to have you to hold, kiss, and adore. I just want you happy no matter the cost. My name, my fortune…my sanity, I will give it up for your physical and mental safety. There’s probably a way to describe it that I’m too afraid to find.” She looked off at the drawn curtains. She moved to them, opening one. The sunny day had turned cloudy and rainy without her realization.

She stayed there, acting more interested in it. She felt those eyes burning into her back. She gripped the thin cloths tightly as she felt arms clasp around her midsection. “Lena, I can’t do this.”

“I know. But know that whenever you’re ready, I will be here. Until then, I’m here as a friend.” She frowned. “I’ll always be there as one if that’s what you need from me.” She turned and hugged Kara tight.

* * *

 

Lena sat up days later from her spot on the couch. She had taken homage in Kara’s loft, waiting on her. She would leave only to pick up a few groceries or to get clothes from her own apartment. The world was chaos outside.

Kara left a few times, claiming she wanted some fresh air.

They had grief baked a lot. It was simple cookies down to this point after many failed attempts to make macaroons. Other times they were playing Kara’s favorite games or watching her favorite movies. She liked happy endings. One specific story was _The_ _Princess Bride_. After they watched it, Lena went, “As you wish” to any request Kara had. Once or twice Kara had done Indigo’s speech and then promptly would poke Lena with what she had in her hand. A mixing spoon and then a pillow. The pillow was a shot that nailed Lena right in the head.

After a bit, she got a smile out of her more and more. Alex came by with Maggie. They would bring sweets and meals. It was awkward as Lena would usually just sit in the kitchen while they sat with Kara in the living room. She had no place in the family. And why would an agent and a cop trust a Luthor in the slightest?

Lena snapped out of her thoughts when Kara emerged from the bathroom. She was full on dressed for the first time in days. “Hey,” Lena said, smiling. “I like this new establishment.”

Kara sat next to her. “We need to talk.”

“Good morning to you, too,” Lena sighed.

“I’m serious.” Kara sat down and looked at her.

“My confession wasn’t appropriate. I was just in a moment like you. After all that happened, things were put in perspective. And you’re right. People shouldn’t hide their true feelings until the last moment.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “I had been holding that back for months. Kara Danvers, I have fallen so hard for you.” There was a brief silence. “What do you have to say to that?”

“You’re the reason I figured out I was bisexual.” Kara looked at her. “I will still miss him. But he’s gone. You’re here. You’re honestly on a small list of constants in my life, Lena.” She touched Lena’s cheek. The Luthor leaned into the touch. “And months ago, I suddenly realized I was drawn to you. It scared and killed me.” She kissed Lena’s cheek. “I really like you.”

Lena shut her eyes, feeling her cheeks warm up.

“You need to get ready to go to work. The CEO of L-Corp can’t be late.”

“Oh! Right!” Lena jumped up and bolted to the bathroom.

Kara sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. Lena claimed she would trade herself for Mon-El.

Kara furrowed her brow, knowing she wouldn't do that trade. 

Lena came out of the bathroom, fully put together. She grabbed her coffee, sipping it as she checked her work phone. She had brought her own mug from home. She loved the mug she used. It was a gift from Kara for the woman’s twenty-fifth birthday. It was ceramic but looked metal and decorated with gold painted gears. It had a lid that had a pulley to open it.

She saw the woman looked immediately troubled, her thick brows furrowed and she bit her lip. Kara knew she had put off a lot just for her. She was the future matriarch of the Luthor name. She wanted to usher in a new era for the name. Realistically, she probably hadn’t the time for Kara. Not days of just hugging her and listening to what she had to say.

Kara watched her move, the aura of familiarity and contentment Lena just exuded. How hard was it for her to be so open with someone? She claimed no one had been so kind to her. Part of her became depressed thinking that meant Jack wasn’t on her level of caring for Lena.

Kara stood up and walked to her friend. She hugged her and shut her eyes Lena started to speak. “Kara, know that I’ll still be your friend even if you reject me.” Lena was tense. Kara focused enough that she could hear her heart speeding up and her muscles tensing as she spoke. “I’m sorry that life had to pick back up so soon. I know you need time.”

She grabbed her jacket and purse. She was halfway out the door before Kara was able to speak up again.

“Stop.”

Lena stopped mid-step. She turned just to nearly be tackled. She got a chaste kiss on the cheek and a whispered parting. “Thank you. Lena Luthor, you’re my savior. Enjoy your day.” She shut the door for Lena, leaving the CEO staring at the white paneling.

Lena rested her forehead against it and started to chuckle softly as her cheeks heated up.

She didn’t know that Kara heard her whisper, “You are the perfect woman, Kara Danvers. I can’t get over it.”

Kara hung her head as she heard heel clicking steps become quieter.

“You’d want me to wait around and hope.” She noticed a set of glasses left behind. She gasped, thinking them Mon-El’s. Picking up the square frames made her realize just whose they were—Lena’s.

_I can’t wait. Not anymore. Right now is when she confessed. I refuse to lose Lena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It connects right to the first time they held hands, hence the glasses and the very early set milestone in their relationship. 
> 
> You may say "she just broke up with Mon-El. Isn't that too soon?" I'm trying to make it that Kara is attached to Mon-El (as that's canon, even if I strongly disapprove) but realizes she has feelings for Lena. And after losing Mon-El, she fears to lose Lena too. But Lena by no means gave an ultimatum. And why turn down a woman she realized a while ago she was falling for?


	11. Lena First Meeting Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena to family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting. I just started this new job and it's been stressful as hell. But it's interesting. One of my co-workers is a drag queen.

The work day ended late for both women. Kara was finishing her revisions and Lena struggled with a video call communicating to the daughter companies of L-Corp.

Kara saw the clock and cursed loudly. She packed up and walked past Snapper’s desk, dropping her story in. “I’m late!” she muttered.

“Every young reporter ends up there. Why I have two failed marriages,” he mumbled, unenthused.

She saw the main elevator broken. She eyed Cat’s and made a dash for it.

“Going somewhere, Kiera?” She stopped and turned. There stood Cat Grant. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were narrowed and she had the stoic look that just always looked like a frown.

“Oh, Miss Grant. I’m late meeting up with a friend and the elevator is broken—“

“A friend?” Cat arched a brow. “Is it that Winsor?”

“Oh, no. He’s off at a convention. Comic con I think.”

“Yes, James went there for a photo story.” Cat narrowed her eyes. “You’re going on a date.”

“No, actually I’m taking a trip to my mother’s house with a friend.” Kara adjusted her glasses. “Can I please, please use your elevator to get down to the lobby so I am not late to see them?”

“You’re avoiding their gender. Is this a special friend, Kar-ah?”

“It’s Kara, and…yeah.” Kara sighed. “It’s my girlfriend! She’s about to meet my adoptive mother. Can I go now?”

She saw the woman look a bit surprised. Cat just spoke, “Yes. Go.” Kara dashed before she could speak up anything more about her date life.

Once she got outside, she tucked into a side street and flew to L-Corp.

At the office, Lena was just packing up for the weekend. She signed off the video call she had. She looked at Jess, the woman finishing her notes.

“I know I’m learning because I was able to understand half of the things you were saying.” She was addressing the fact Lena was speaking with several prominent business men from Southern Korea. Lena had learned several languages, some in school and others taught by Lillian to promote her children being well-rounded.

“That’s good. Now, remember that only emergencies will be addressed to me. For the next fifty hours, I belong to the Danvers women.” Lena got up just as Kara walked into her office. “Speaking of Danvers, hello sweetie.”

“Hey. You look really nice today.” Kara kissed Lena’s cheek. She put her hands on Lena’s waist. She kissed her other cheek when she heard someone clearing their throat. She looked over and saw Lena’s secretary. “Oh, hey Jess.”

Jess grinned like a fool. “Hi, Kara.” She shut her notepad. “You two have a good weekend. I have a needy son to get to back home.” She walked out.

“I never knew she had kids,” Kara said to Lena.

“She doesn’t. She just got a golden retriever puppy.” Lena grinned; proud of the snort she got out of Kara. “Let’s go. We’ll be late!”

“We are late! I should just fly us.”

“No. As much as I like being in your arms while we fly above the clouds…I still hate flying more than anything.”

“I can’t believe I fell for you of all people.” Kara huffed. “Someone who hates flying. It’s so much fun. It’s like kissing you. I want to do it every day and it thrills me no matter how many times I do it.”

Lena blushed. “The fact that you were able to recover before I could even scorn you…is impressive. And shows you hide your charm way too well.”

“I was groomed to be a socialite for thirteen years. But it’s actually I hid away my awkwardness mostly around you.” They joined hands and headed off downstairs.

“That’s so not true.” They walked to parking and got into Lena’s sedan. She didn’t buy an extravagant car as no one would turn an eye at a normal car. It was in a way similar to an El putting on their glasses and alter egos. It was a veil to just go into the world without every single passing person thinking of the Luthor family.

Kara waited until they were at the first light before asking. “So how was your day?”

“Just meetings all day. Working on some new genetic process. It’ll help a lot of people.”

“Is it some sort of medication? Is it that weird property that fixes genetically passed problems?”

“No. Sadly, their patent wouldn’t let L-Corp get ahold of that.” Lena turned up the radio. “What about yours?”

“I told Cat Grant I was dating a woman.” Kara nearly hit the dash as Lena broke hard on a side street.

“So…the queen of all media knows you’re dating a woman. Does she know who you’re dating?”

“What? No.  But it’s a matter of time. Not like we’re hiding anything.”

Lena looked back at the road and drove off again. “People just don’t jump to queer that quickly. My mother would always go on how I was so lucky no one knew that such a prominent pillar of society committed such acts.”

“No one knows you’re…what are you?” They had never defined their attractions to each other past. Kara knew that Lena had dated only women, with the exception of Jack.

“No one knows I’m bisexual. No one knows we’re dating. I don’t know…I like the bubble. Three months and we still have the bubble.”

“I think the bubble popped the day I told you I was Supergirl. Either people see you as a new Lois Lane, or I can’t be out in public with you as either Supergirl or Kara Danvers.” Kara frowned.

“I choose to be Lois Lane. We have the same initials anyway.” Lena put her hand on Kara’s thigh. “So Maggie and Alex are meeting us there. We should arrive by dinner. You hug your mom, I introduce myself, shake her hand, and then give her the wine.”

“She’ll open and pour the glass for all five. She’ll probably make a joke about how I love whining and dining. I’ll pout and you’ll probably laugh.”

“I _have_ to laugh. That’s an ageless joke.” Lena grinned. “I’ll probably talk science with her and Alex.”

“Most likely. But Eliza might want to know about your past. How your job is and your family. I know it’s a touchy subject, and I warned her.”

“I have a question, what was her first impression of your last few significant others?”

“Mon-El didn’t make the best impression. He was the only boyfriend that really stuck. I spent a lot of time in the friend zone. Alex says I just have that sort of personality. They get too close.”

“You think if we waited any longer, we would’ve just stayed friends?” Lena briefly looked over at her, turning her attention back to the road after a second of eye contact.

“No, the sexual tension would’ve consumed us eventually,” Kara chuckled.

“Well, was I not supposed to fall for those blue giants and thighs strong enough to kill a man?”

“Wouldn’t that scare you?”

“Well, we’ve figured out how to keep you from hurting me unintentionally.” Lena changed the radio station. She cursed when the next song started. She went to change, but Kara moved her hand away.

The reporter began singing her heart out. She could sing quite well. It was the fact that Lena had heard the song probably a hundred times by now.

“Sickening sweet like honey, don’t need money. All I need is you!” Kara sang out. She danced like an idiot though. Lena couldn’t deny that as she swayed around.

The last notes echoed out minutes later and Lena sighed in relief. The DJ was talking as static set in, the signal becoming weaker as they approached their destination.

“You need to stop listening to Troye Sivan,” Lena sighed.

“No.”

* * *

 

Lena pulled up to the simple home. She saw that Maggie’s car was already out there. She also saw there was a Mini Cooper with a PFLAG sticker on the bumper.

 “Aw, that’s so cute,” Lena said, noticing it.

“Just you wait.” Kara got out of the car, running around and opening the driver’s door for Lena. Lena stepped out and kissed her cheek. Kara tuned in, hearing Eliza exclaim from inside: _“they’re here! Kara and her girlfriend are here.”_

Kara looked at her girlfriend, seeing her nervously adjust her grip on the wine bottle. Eliza was waiting on the porch for them. “Eliza!” Kara ran up first and hugged her tight, lifting her off the ground even and twirling her. She planted her down.

Lena chuckled and walked up the stairs. “Doctor Danvers, it’s a pleasure to finally be meeting you,” she said. She extended her free hand for a handshake. “I’m Lena Luthor.”

“What are you doing?” Eliza looked at her blankly.

“Well—I—what am I supposed to do?” Lena faltered.

“Danvers women hug.” Eliza opened her arms. Lena’s eyes were wide.

“Are mothers normally like this?” she whispered to Kara. The heroine nudged Lena enough that she was in Eliza’s embrace. Lena gave her quick hug.

When they pulled away Lena offered the bottle to her. “Oh, a white! Did Kara tell you I drank white?”

“She did indeed. We went to our favorite spot and talked to their sommelier. Recommended this,” Lena said as Eliza took the bottle. “So are Maggie and Alex here?” She spoke up, changing the subject before Eliza made the pun Kara dreaded.

“Yes, they just were telling the good news.”

“I’m surprised they took so long to tell,” Kara said. Eliza showed them in.

“Well, they claimed they were waiting to tell me in person. I think it was Alex being Alex.”

“I can hear you!” Alex called from the den. They walked in. Kara snorted to see Alex and Maggie were drinking out of rainbow painted mugs. “Don’t you dare!”

“No bisexual paraphernalia? I’m so disappointed.”

“Wait, you’re not a lesbian?” Eliza looked genuinely surprised.

“I dated Mon-El! Remember him?” 

“Oh…right.” Eliza went to the kitchen. “I’ll get you, girls, some tea! Black okay?”

“Yes! Just milk in mine please and thank you,” Lena called. She looked at Kara.

“I’m going to go help her.” Kara walked into the kitchen.

 “I sense she didn’t approve of Mon-El.” Lena looked at Alex and Maggie.

“None of us did. Did she ever talk to you about him?”

“No. I only found out he was with her when I was taken prisoner by Rhea. I know she loved him.” She hated knowing that last part. She knew Kara loved her, but she wondered if they were compared in Kara’s mind.

“I don’t see why.” Alex’s jaw was tense. “He never listened. He broke into her house once. Put her down. He lied about his standing in society, and never meant to tell her he was one of the main oppressors. Some days I wanted to shoot him just to see him writhe from lead poisoning.” She looked at Lena. “I was happy to see you and her together. You respect her boundaries. I haven’t seen her happier since she became Supergirl. These past years have taken a lot out of her.”

Lena sighed and sat down on the loveseat. Kara and Eliza came in with mugs and snacks. Kara handed Lena her mug and kissed her cheek before sitting next to her. “What are you two talking about?”

“Work,” Alex and Lena said at the same time. They looked at each other. Alex grinned.

“What’s L-Corp working on? I feel I hear about them every day in the news,” Eliza asked, looking at Lena. Eliza looked like she could’ve been Kara’s birth mother, not Alex’s.

“Well, we’re currently working on a new process that would benefit the fields of genetics and fertility. I got the idea from the Daxamites.” Lena sipped her tea. It had a faint scent of lavender. She felt Kara take her free hand, tense. “They were able to produce children with any sample of genetic material. Infertile people could pass their DNA. Same-sex couples could both be related to their children. The idea, applied in a non-malicious way…is astounding.”

Eliza smiled. “I would love to hear about how that is so far. Maybe even see some of your work. How are you approaching that?”

“Well, it’s more cloning of one parent and then a variation applied with the chromosomes of the other parent. There would be changes. Say, for example. Two mothers undergo this. One would be chosen to be the dominant one. Usually one with the healthiest history. But certain features are changed. Eye colors, hair color, structures, et cetera.” She sighed. “It’ll be years from now before it’s even near ready.”

“You remind of someone I met once.” Eliza smiled. “I used to lecture at various universities. And there was this one that stuck with me. Because there was this little thirteen-year-old in the front row who kept asking questions. She was probably the only engaged student there.”

“That might’ve been me…”Lena said sheepishly. “I’ve been to several of your lectures. Honestly, you’re one of the best bio-engineers I’ve seen. I’ve read all your books and listened to your lectures. I’d hate to sound like a suck up.”

“This is the first time this ever happened with someone we’ve brought home,” Alex mused. She saw Eliza’s face light up. “And I like it! So how would that process _really_ be executed? When will you be testing? Is it just collecting at the moment and testing how valid the materials are?”

The next hour was the three going on back and forth. They only paused because Eliza had to finish getting dinner ready. At the dining room table, they kept on, pausing as their conversations melted to stories.

Eventually, Eliza went from her experiences with Superman to Kara’s childhood. She got up and came back with photo albums.

“Mother, please no,” Alex pleaded as Maggie got ahold of baby pictures.

“Oh my god! Look at those little cheeks,” Maggie cooed.

Kara was able to snatch her photos away. The awkward teenager with crooked bangs she once tried to cut herself would remain a secret kept between the Danvers. No Luthor or Sawyer had business in seeing her mistakes.

“Mom, please don’t give them ammunition against us,” Alex pleaded. “I want her to still want to marry me when this weekend is over.”

“I love you more! You were so cute! You’re still cute.” Maggie squished her fiancée’s cheeks.

“I want to see teenaged Kara. I’ll never see pictures of baby you. Please?” Lena pleaded. Kara sighed deeply and handed her the album. She flipped through. “Oh my god. That haircut!” She laughed.

“Do you see why?” Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. She gulped down the last bit of her wine. She knew it wouldn’t get her drunk, but the burning taste was a good distraction.

“There she goes. Whining,” Eliza joked. Lena chuckled.

“Don’t encourage her,” Alex warned.

“Someone likes my jokes. See girls?” Eliza smiled. “Now, besides work, I want to know more about you, Lena. Where are you from?”

“Metropolis. I don’t remember much before my mom and dad took me in.” Lena shifted and sipped her wine. She strongly preferred red, but it was alcohol.

Eliza looked at her, deciding not to press. “Where did you go to school?”

“Well, I was in boarding school at this academy for the gifted. But it was more if you were rich; not many people I encountered were past average intelligence. I finished early. High school, I was able to stay at home. Went to St. Diana’s school for girl’s. Then MIT.”

“And you graduated at how old?”

“Sixteen. Spent three years working under Lex, and then partnered up with Jack Spheer.”

“Yes…I heard what happened to him. Tragic. So many young great minds have been lost. Too many.”

“Yeah.” Lena rested on her left hand, her thumb under her chin. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be honey.” Eliza took Lena’s hand. She smiled warmly, exuding maternal reassurance. It was foreign to Lena. “I guess it’s hard to talk about yourself when you don’t want to think. How about this? Do you talk about what you want in the future? I asked Maggie this question. Your goals, intentions, dreams?”

Lena went on about her goals for the company, her desire to move out of the city before age thirty, how she wanted to help improve security past what her father had done years ago. She sheepishly talked about how she wanted a family one day. Eliza pressed and got her to say she wouldn’t mind a boy and a girl or two. Kara said she was surprised that she wanted kids. Lena countered with, “If Cat Grant can be a mother, I damn well could be.” Eliza took the chance to poke at her girls, saying that she wanted grandchildren before the girls were thirty-five.

Alex and Maggie looked at each other. Alex then looked at her mother. “Sorry. That’s on Kara.” She held up her hands and glared lightly at Lena. Kara placed her hand on Lena’s knee.

The clock chimed midnight before the women got ready for bed. Lena and Kara had to squeeze into Kara’s old twin bed. Alex’s room had been turned into a guest room so it had a full sized bed.

The small bed had it Lena was lying on top of her girlfriend. “So what do you think?” Kara asked.

“Your mother is the best.” Lena looked at her girlfriend. “I love her. I literally love her.”

“I think she likes you too. She was dropping hints that she wants us to go the distance.”

“Those weren’t hints. Asking about if I want kids? Saying she wants kids before you’re thirty-five? You got nine years. You probably want to be dating someone for a few years, engaged about a year, married for two to five before being pregnant. Five being max to have the first grandchild be born by the time you’re thirty-five. But before that, you probably want to know them. So…I’d be the person you’d have those children with.”

“On that timeline.” Kara looked at her. “I wouldn’t look thirty-five at thirty-five. I don’t look twenty-six. People think I’m like sixteen!”

“Yeah. I’m always forgetting you’re older than me.” Lena poked Kara’s cheeks.

“I’m supposed to be in my forties.” Kara moved away from Lena’s hands.

“I think it was fate that made it that your arrival be delayed.” Lena kissed her nose.

“A scientist believes in fate?”

“Well, I am human.” There was a small pause. “Can I know about your birth mom?”

Kara tensed. “Another day.” She was quiet, letting Lena drift off first. She kissed the woman’s forehead. “Night Lena.” She got mumbling in replies. 

Kara oddly dreamt of a baby boy with dark curls and a little girl with straight blonde hair both bundled up safely in her cape. On their foreheads were kiss marks in the shade Kara had only seen on Lena's lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also am agonizing over this one chapter that's not even done. Lena's first game night? I knew that Winn would've gotten the group into Pathfinder. And Lena, the gayest nerd alive, probably played it in college. But I can't figure out how the hell to end it. 
> 
> But the next chapter is going to be about an anniversary.


	12. Kara's First Anniversary of Lionel's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first time being around during Lionel's death anniversary. She must work to get Lena out of her mindset that she has to deal with her emotions alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one the easier chapters to write. Well, their interaction was hard. What could Kara say? She can empathize, having lost a father figure twice. I guess it was more I couldn't think of what to say, having never had to comfort someone one on one for such a tragedy.

Kara checked her phone one more time before the morning slipped into the afternoon. She had started the day poorly, waking up from a nightmare to an empty bed. She woke up at five, yet no one was there. Lena never would’ve left that early without at least a note. She would maybe pick up some fresh donuts even. This day, no.

Kara wondered quietly had there been something wrong. She knew it wasn’t her. They hadn’t fought lately, she hadn’t skipped out on dates, and Lena had been fully invested in their relationships.

Though…a few weeks she had been waking up more and more. Kara just chalked it up to the hot weather.

Kara tucked her phone back into her pocket as she was pushed along by the other reporters. They had their morning briefing with Snapper and Cat. Kara was resisting the urge to zone out, maybe plan something nice to Lena for the night.

Her phone vibrated. Lena messaged her:

**_I can’t make dinner. I’m swamped. I’m just going to order in._ **

Kara frowned. She started to type when she sensed everything stop. She looked up slowly to see people staring. “Oh! Sorry. I’m arranging an interview with Lena Luthor about the…the…”

“Anniversary we were just talking about?” Snapper deadpanned. Kara swallowed and looked down. They went on as she stewed in her own shame.

“It’s been ten years since Lionel Luthor died of liver cancer. His children and wife have not spoken of him for five years, ignoring all honors. Lillian’s in the wind, Lex is in prison…but we have one little light.”

“Do we really need to give the spotlight to them?” A reporter asked. “Considering how terrible Lillian and Lex Luthor have been to the world over the years.”

“Supergirl has given the young woman a stamp of her approval. Lionel had no proof of being malicious. Far as the world is concerned, he was a man whose legacy was overshadowed by his estranged wife and son. His adoptive daughter seems to rekindle his ideas of what a Luthor should be—inventive.” Cat sat back in her chair.

“Ponytail there is the only reporter she talks to,” Snapper grumbled. “So we just want her to ramble on about her father? What’s journalistic about that?”

“I want a side of Lionel we never knew. He could do no wrong before. And now people see him as the grassroots of all the hell caused. What is he really? We never got to see that.” Cat looked up. “Kara, do you think you could get Lena to talk?”

Kara suddenly realized. Lena threw herself into her work whenever she didn’t want to face her problems. After she had kissed Kara during that “first” date, she had spent three fourteen hour days at the lab. She had canceled to work as she avoided dealing with this anniversary.

Kara didn’t want to touch on this intimate topic and then write a story. She knew Lena wanted to keep parts of her family life out of the public eye. Kara, honestly, knew very little of Lena’s home life outside of how Lillian regarded her with her academic and sexuality. Lionel never came to the subject. Or how her family before the Luthors was. Though Kara never spoke much about Zor-El and Alura.

She figured there were reasons for that. “I don’t think we should use Lena. Can’t we go through old footage? Make a collage and a highlight of his greatest achievements on the CatCo website?” Kara suggested.

“That’s slacking off. New material for this milestone. If you’re against it, I can assign someone else to chase,” Snapper said.

Kara bit her lip. She pushed up her glasses. “Fine. Go ahead.” She was quiet for the rest of the meeting, going to exit when they were dismissed. She was about to bolt it to L-Corp to see Lena when Cat stopped her.

“What was that?” Cat asked her. She looked Kara dead in the eyes.

“Oh—I—Lena’s a close friend of mine. I don’t want her boundaries to be pushed. She doesn’t favor reporters besides Clark Kent and myself—“

“It’s unprofessional to exempt your lovers from your reporting endeavors. I certainly never gave Leonardo DiCaprio a free pass.”

“Wait you slept with Leonardo DiCaprio?”

“You’re sleeping with Lena if that wasn’t what you denied first.”

Kara cursed silently. She sank onto the couch in Cat’s room. “It’s a long story.”

“I don’t have time for it right now then. You go and try to get the story. God knows that cishet male with a beard more crooked than his teeth will not.”

Kara sighed and walked out. She passed by Toby’s desk, the reporter assigned the story. He slammed his phone down and looked off. “She’s not taking any calls or new meetings. The whole schedule filled?”

Kara shrugged helplessly and pulled out her phone. She messaged Lena.

**_You’re really busy today, huh? I’ll bring you lunch then. Black bean burger and truffle fries!_ **

She didn’t get a reply. She would usually get a “you are my hero” or “thank fucking god.”

Kara arrived at L-Corp and walked up to Lena’s office. She got some greetings from people she had come to know. She stopped by Jess’ desk to drop off a salad for the woman when the secretary spoke up.

“She’s not available. Working through lunch.”

“Oh no. Not again.” Kara barged in. She would accept stuttering her way out if Lena had a meeting. But Lena was alone. She was hunched over a desk, a glass of scotch at the corner. The desk was filled with paperwork as well.

Lena looked up. She glared. She usually would be relieved to see Kara. “Get the hell out of here.” She got up and went to fill her glass. Jess was at the door.

“Miss Luthor she just barged in before I—“Jess started, but Lena held a hand up.

“Jess, just go back to your desk. I’ll deal with my insolent partner by myself.” Jess nodded and left with her head hung. Kara looked at Lena. The CEO was more interested in the decanter in her hand than the woman she claimed to love more than anything or anyone else in the galaxy.

 Kara quickly moved across the room to step between the decanter and Lena. “Go. Now.”

“No, Lena, please talk to me.” Kara dropped the bag in her hands onto the coffee table.

Lena sneered and got around her. She filled her glass and sipped from it. She scowled at the taste before speaking. “You came here for that article about my father. I have nothing to say.”

“I’m here for you because I love you.” Kara moved and took her hand. She searched in those jade eyes. They were blank, flat. Lena looked aside. Kara could smell the alcohol on her but knew Lena wasn’t buzzed. She probably just filled her second drink, set to numb herself.

Kara was able to get her to sit down and put the drink aside. Lena refused to eat. She just sat on one side of the couch and Kara situated herself at the other. “This isn’t for an article. But we should talk about him.”

Lena looked down. She nervously tangled up her fingers. “Today would just make me sad. It was the day I lost the only real parent I had. But this year…it’s changed. In a way, I’m angry at him.”

“Why?” Kara took her hand, but Lena shifted. “Hey. Please don’t shut me out.” Kara was pleading. She took off her glasses. Lena could see the desperation in blue giants, them wide and darkened. It made her chest tighten. What was the line of wanting to be left alone and flat out isolating oneself? Was she walking it or have already passed it? Kara must’ve been reaching to pull her to a healthy extreme.

She swallowed, conceding to trust her girlfriend. “I never told anyone this. I didn’t know until recently…but he’s my father. My birth father.” She frowned. “I was a love child from an affair. It changed how I saw him. He didn’t take me in out of pity, he had to.”

“That’s not it.” Kara moved and pulled her into a hug. “He was forced to keep it secret. I’m sure he wanted you in his life from day one. I bet that he loved having you around after years of being without. You are brilliant and kind. What father wouldn’t be proud?”

Lena hugged to her. “I can’t explain my father. That’s why I don’t want to be the main source of a story. Do they want me to demonize him? He shut down factories to teach Lex a lesson. He was disloyal more than once to Lillian. Sometimes I covered for him, claiming he was with me when he was out with women. He was there for me, but he wasn’t there for his wife and eldest.”

“It’s about how he treated you.” Kara sighed. “Look, I’ve learned a lot of things about my parents that have changed them in my eyes. They went from the ideal family to these people who betrayed their own people and destroyed life for several other civilizations. But I love them. I miss them every day and nothing will change that. It’s what you feel. They raised you, loved you, and didn’t stop even in their last moments.”

Lena looked down.

“Let’s get you home,” Kara sighed. She got Lena’s things tucked away. She told Jess to take messages for Lena and to get her driver. They went to Kara’s apartment. Lena had come to prefer the place. The cramped space felt more like home. Warm and the epicenter of the friend group she had been slowly adopted into.

Kara got Lena changed into some comfy clothes and in bed. She sat by her side, stroking her fingers through her hair. Lena went on about Lionel.

“He knew Lillian didn’t like me. He tried to keep her from being so cruel. He would try so hard to make me think she loved me. He would defend her, but I knew he didn’t really love her. I know my mother is mentally ill,” Lena mumbled. She shifted her head in Kara’s lap. “I think he didn’t realize that until after Lex was born. Why he started seeing my mother. I don’t know what it was that kept him away. Lillian, the fact that he had a son, or the public eye always looming.”

“Your dad didn’t like the press, did he?”

She smiled slightly, the corners of her lips upturn and a huff of air being let out from her nose. Almost a chuckle/snort. “He’d have a stroke if I found out I was dating a reporter. I don’t think he would mind after a while, but initially.” Lena smiled slightly, picturing how Lionel would react to meeting Kara. He’d make a comment about her looks. He’d compliment her strong grip when they shook hands. The end of the night he would joke about her awkward behavior. It would be teasing, and if Kara was around she would blush and pout the way she does. The way that made her scar dimple. “I think he’d love you.”

“I wish I could’ve met him. I wish you could’ve met my parents.” Kara almost winced after it came from her mouth. Lena took her hand. They locked eyes and for once Kara saw pity in Lena’s eyes. For her or looking at their situations.

“Me too.” She frowned. “I never had someone here with me on the anniversary. Lillian and Lex just sort of moved on without much thought. My mother hated him by the end. Lex wanted full control of the company.”

“You don’t have to be alone.” Kara kissed her forehead.

“I’m used to being alone.” Lena frowned. Kara wrapped her up in another blanket and kissed all over her face before speaking.

“I will never leave you.” She rested her forehead against hers. “When you want me, I’ll be there. When you need me, I will drop everything. You have.”

“You’ve literally always come in the last moment.” Lena looked off, acting more interested in the invasive sunlight. Kara watched it glint off of dark locks she loved to run her fingers through. Sometimes she’d braid the tresses.

“The day I stop is the day I leave this world and return to Rao.”

“What was your father like?” Lena whispered. Kara hugged her bundled up girlfriend.

“Which one?”

“Any one you want to talk about.”

Kara exhaled. They had not talked parents much besides their adoptive mothers. “I didn’t know Jeremiah much before he left. He left to protect me. A lot of people got hurt so that I could exist as Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El. He wanted to ensure I got to grow up as a normal girl. I was only here for one reason, and that was lost. I had an identity crisis. He helped me through it, and made it so that as I grew up a Danvers, I would grow up a functioning member of human society.” She smiled slightly.

“I always wanted to work in journalism. I didn’t think reporter until recently, but Jeremiah promoted a sense of adoration towards journals and papers. He used them to teach me about what to expect. I was terrified of the real world when I saw some things. Saw some old footage of the twin towers, and war torn countries, sick killers, and natural disasters…I remember a few fights with him and Eliza. Pleading to let me help like my cousin did.”

Lena looked at her, mind going away from her own self-pity. “What about your birth father?”

Kara felt her chest tighten. She almost didn't want to think of him after learning about Medusa. “Zor-El? He was a scientist. Brilliant man. He and my mother were strong on me being educated back home. I was actually something of a young genius back home.” She sighed. “It doesn’t translate as well into human society and academics. Our universe and astrology's difference. So is our physics. Language too. But let’s not get into that stuff yet. What I’m trying to say, was that my father awoke my love to learn. To know life itself back home. That came about when I got to earth. I talked off Eliza’s ear and annoyed Alex to tears as she became my plug into the culture at the time.”

“He was the one that made Medusa?” Lena lifted her head and they locked eyes. Kara quickly broke away. 

Kara swallowed“…Yes. It was meant to kill any alien besides Kryptonians.” She looked at Lena. “He did things that I’m not proud of. In fact, I’m ashamed and angry. But I still love him. And I miss him so much.” She shrugged. “He did bad things, and I won’t let myself forget. No one should. But there was also so much good to him. Talking about both sides, although conflicting, is the way it should be. No being is perfect and if they’re in the public eye…that should be seen. Not demonized, but understood.” She nodded once, pleased in herself.

“Not demonized, but understood,” she echoed. Kara smiled a bit, knowing that Lena would repeat those who struck a thought in her. It would make Kara sit back and wait, expecting the next action. Lena looked down. “I’ll do the interview.” She sighed and covered her eyes. “I know what I want to do.”

**

Kara bounced on her heels nervously. Cat and Snapper were looking over her final draft. “’He was a man that knew the world could change. The original Maxwell Lord as he emerged in society.’ That’s rich,” Cat said.

“He was reinventing society when guys like Lord were in diapers,” Kara said.

“You’re younger than Max. What do you have to say?” Snapper mumbled, clicking his pen. Kara almost wanted to pipe up how she was technically older than Snapper. Just hadn’t gotten to age.

“Lena’s younger than him and L-Corp seems to have a better overhead and standpoints. Lord has similar views to that Cadmus terrorist cell. Age isn’t much to say here,” Kara defended. They kept reading.

“’A side of Lionel never seen was his fears. The creation of finger print recognition by the former Luthorcorp CEO came out of paranoia of one breaking into the residence and harming the at time child Lena and prepubescent Lex.’ No care for his wife?” Snapper looked up.

Kara looked at the copy she kept in her hands. “Uh, the next paragraph there’s a mentioning of the unseen relationship between him and the infamous Lillian. ‘The youngest Luthor delved into the almost two-decade marriage, reporting the unseen. ‘My parents kept their marriage on for public image. My father felt in danger in his own house as my mother had sociopathic tendencies towards Lionel and myself. In reality, separation had happened in bouts.’”

“He hated her. Was there an affair?”

“Lena had no comment on that,” Kara said quickly. Lena told her what she could put in. She didn’t put in one detail that wasn’t approved by the woman. She owed it to her.

“What made her change her mind?” Snapper shut the stapled story and sipped from his travel cup that was scribbled on and stained with drips.

“Empathy,” Kara told him simply. “Made sure she was comfortable and she eventually spoke.”

“This will be an online article. I want it up by the end of the day,” Cat told her. “I never expected her to speak up. She’s not quiet, but she hates conversations about being a Luthor.”

Kara nodded and excused herself. She saw a text from Lena. Kara quickly replied, a little embarrassed by Lena’s name in her phone.

**_Lena Lesbian Luthor: What did they think?_ **

Kara quickly shot back a text.

**_It’ll be up by the end of the night. I have to work on a photo story and other loose ends before it can be put up. Shouldn’t wait up._ **

Kara worked for five minutes before getting a ding back. She looked down.

**_Lena Lesbian Luthor: But you waited up all the past few weeks. Even though I was hiding in igloos made of files._ **

Kara picked up her phone. She adjusted her glasses before typing out her message back.

**_I wanted to see you! Sue me._ **

**_But don’t because you have too good lawyers._ **

**_Lena Lesbian Luthor: I wouldn’t dare. Just come straight to my place so I can thank you for being there._ **

**_It’s my job as the best girlfriend ever. And I really don’t think I’ll be home before two. I have some other stuff to do._ **

**_Lena Lesbian Luthor: Well, I guess it’s good I already started showing my thanks. Look up._ **

Kara looked up to see Lena approaching holding a single blue rose and a brown bag. “I got you some jasmine rice and pot stickers. And…”She put the vase on the small desk Kara had. Kara smiled and took her hand.

“My hero,” she whispered. She kissed Lena’s hand.

“How would Zor-El like me?” Lena asked with her voice lowered.

Kara looked up at her. She quirked up the corner of her mouth. “He would think you were an angel. Just like I do.” She chuckled. “And then he’d ask when can he have some grandkids.”

“I’d have to marry you first.”

“Lena Luthor, if you bring the Chaplin, I will bring the witness and the rings.” She grinned. “We will be married in your office where I first laid eyes on you.”

“Oh, I’m swooning. Starting the rest of my life where I feel like dying every day.” They smiled at each other. “I guess I should leave you. Sorry for coming unannounced.”

“Not like you broke into my house.” Kara stood and leaned in to kiss her. Lena put her finger to her lips.

“People are watching. Such as Cat Grant,” Lena whispered.

“She knows already. Just kiss me here and now, Miss Luthor.” Kara moved in and got three quick pecks. She fell back into her swivel chair and watched the woman she knew was the love of her life walk away in Louboutin red bottoms and a cardigan she stole from Kara’s closet. 

She grinned and went back to work. She heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to see James.

“So when’s the wedding? I’d love to take the photos for you,” he teased. Kara threw a pen cap at him. “Hey!”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Haha, so funny.” She sat back. “She’s twenty-four. I don’t think a wedding is in order just yet.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest.

Little did she know about the ring catalog in Lena’s purse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have these more mature chapter ideas for them. Anyone want me to take this from a fluffy angsty mess and add a hint of smuttiness?


	13. Their First Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. I have some new ideas and I hope to get back to writing in my three in progress stories. Yes, I changed the rating like I promised. This is why

Kara got out of her cab while scrolling through her phone. She had one earbud in and there it blasted a shitty romance song she hadn’t gotten out of her head all day. It was gently drizzling, cold drops randomly pelting Kara’s frame and leaving her glasses useless. She peeked over them as she sauntered into the apartment building.

Part of her wanted to just fly to the high floor and walk in through the terrace. But she had realized how risky it was as she would come down hours later and puzzle the doorman.

She used the key Lena gave her a few days ago. She entered to see the younger woman sat on her couch and sipping from a wine glass. Her other hand was clicking at the keyboard of her laptop. She had her hair tied up and she had on glasses. She looked up at Kara as she entered. She smiled softly and tried to act like this wasn’t the highlight of her day.

“I didn’t think you would be showing up,” Lena said lightly. She shut her computer as Kara sat next to her. She relaxed as Kara hugged her from behind.

“What idiot wouldn’t come to be with a beautiful woman?” She kissed the tip of her ear after pushing a lock of hair behind it. She walked around and sat next to Lena. “What are you working on?”

“Oh, just replying to some emails. I’m almost done. After that, I’m all yours.” She put her computer on her lap and got to work. She spoke, not looking up. “So what should we do tonight? Another spa night and then watching Netflix? Late night baking?”

“I was thinking we could…”Kara sighed, pausing and running her fingers through her let down and damp hair. She was working up the courage and had been for days. She had first confided in Alex and Maggie. They both just said to get out of her head and do it if she wanted to. Alex softly added to not push her limits. Maggie went on how it was the next step and up to Kara when she would take that.

She let out another breath, biting her lip. She spoke up though. Lena missed the pause as she was working, but Kara knew she was listening. She noticed the woman could hold a conversation and remember it all while working on a screen. “Maybe we could try being more intimate tonight.” She heard the rough smashing of keys as Lena’s hands fumbled and landed flat on her keyboard. She whipped off her reading glasses, tossing them onto the coffee table. They scuttled across the surface and fell onto the floor on the other side.

Kara felt her heart stop. She didn’t know to be afraid or amused at Lena’s red cheeks. “You okay?”

“Oh, I’m—that’s great.” She shut her laptop, forgetting the half-finished reply. She looked at Kara. “So will this be your first time?”

“With a woman.” Kara adjusted her glasses. She reached into her bag and switched on the device Winn made her. It released a bit of Kryptonite to lower her strength. It was to make her hiding her power easier at work, but she never used it. Now, she wanted to. She had hurt normal humans before when she tried to go past kissing. Hell, kissing was what hurt them.

“We can go slow then.” Lena reached forward and took Kara’s glasses off of her. The woman blinked a few times. Lena smiled softly. She cupped the woman’s face in both her hands. “May I kiss you?”

“Not just going to go for it?”

“I’ve found it best to be very consent orientated. I’ve been burned before.”

“Consent. Right. You can kiss me. Well, you _may_. I know you can kiss. Your kisses are…awesome.” Kara blushed. “Just do it to stop me.”

Lena grinned before going in for the kiss. They started slow, small pecks and hands moving along jaws and cheeks. Kara undid Lena’s hair, wanting to run her fingers through the deep brown locks.

 _Should I push for more? Do I ask to go on? Mon-El didn’t ask. But was that right?_ Kara pulled away as if she was burned by Lena.

The younger woman furrowed her brow and frowned. “What’s wrong?” Lena touched Kara’s cheek. She relaxed a bit as Kara melted into the touch and leaned into her hand.

“Tell me this is okay. Tell me you want this,” Kara whispered. She put her palm on the back of Lena’s hand.

Lena moved her other hand back up. She looked Kara in the eyes. “Kara Danvers, I want you to make love to me. I say yes to all things vanilla. Other things will come once I know this is okay for you.” Lena knew that Kara had probably only been with Mon-El once or twice before losing him. Not enough to be fully comfortable. And a new partner wasn’t helping. “Can I undress you, kiss your body…make you moan using my hands and mouth?”

Kara felt glad she couldn’t use heat vision in this moment. Her flustered state could’ve induced it. “Yes.”

“Let’s go to the bedroom then.” Lena stood but was then promptly swept off her feet by her hero. Kara grinned at getting her to blush, feeling it good payback. She dashed, the device in her back pocket.

She placed Lena on the bed. The CEO pulled her down on top of her. Kara fell onto her knees and hands, hovering over Lena. “Hi…”Kara whispered. Lena busted out laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing—I just feel like laughing when you’re around me.”

“That’s not sexy,” Kara whined and hunched, resting her head on Lena’ s shoulder.

“Serious sex is the worst.” Lena flipped them, taking Kara off guard. Kara looked up at her. Lena looked down at her. “Take off my shirt. For starters.”

“O-okay…”Kara reached up and with shaky hands took a grip at the hem. She pulled the shirt up, pulling it over Lena’s head. She gasped quietly as she saw the smooth skin. She tossed aside the garment and ran her fingers from the line of the bottom most rib and down to her hip. She got out a sharp breath from the younger woman. “You’re beautiful.” Kara flipped the script, lying out Lena. “I should act on instinct shouldn’t I?”

Lena put a hand on the back of her neck. “Talk less,” she whispered and pulled her into a slow and burning kiss.

Kara reached down and yanked the yoga pants Lena was lounging in. She whipped them aside as she felt Lena’s nails run down her back and to the bottom of her sweater. Kara pulled away to let her pull it up and drop it next to the bed.

Kara went to Lena’s jaw, leaving smears of pink lipstick along the alabaster flesh. She took a bit of strength to rip apart the silk of her panties.

“Kara!” Lena gasped in shock. She looked down at Kara traveled downward, lips and teeth biting and kissing a trail along Lena’s body: from her jaw, down her neck, along the contour of her collarbone, the sides of her breasts, her abdomen.

Kara went back up briefly, taking a soft pink nipple between her lips and sucking softly. She got a gasp and small moan in response. Her fingers focused on the other, tracing around the bud until it peaked and then switched off. She fought being smug as Lena squirmed under her and tried to rub her thighs together. The woman under her moaned in frustration as Kara used her knees to keep her legs spread apart.

“Please…”Lena whispered, fingers tangling into golden locks. Kara hummed and pulled away with a small pop.

“Anything for you,” she whispered, kissing back down the trail of love bites. She hesitated as she came to parted thighs. “I…”She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rested her head on Lena’s leg.

“Do you want to stop?” Lena put a hand on her forehead, stroking through her hair.

“No! I’m just thinking on want to do.” She pulled Lena back to her as she had sat up and scooted away. Her mind raced with the anxiety that her hands might injure Lena. She put one down flat on Lena’s stomach and the other against the bed.

She pushed her tongue between the pink folds, hesitant. The reaction from Lena was immediate, Kara feeling the muscles below her hand tensing.

“Fuck,” Lena rasped out as Kara’s tongue worked over her clit. “There, Kara please don’t stop touching me there.” She held a fistful of Kara’s hair tight and ground her hips up.

Kara shut her eyes tight, mind blurry. She was struggling to figure out how anyone could breathe. The musk and proximity made any thought impossible outside of processing those moans and quiet curses she elicited from Lena’s lips.

She felt proud a bit, having such a professional and proper woman whining and moaning under her touch.

She worked, finding a movement Lena liked most and sticking to it despite the strain her jaw. Anything to go without using her fingers.

“C-close!” Lena cried out. She trembled, both hands on Kara’s head. Her body twitched and Kara pulled away, watching the woman slump slightly. She straightened out, looking down at her partner. She lied down, feeling too predatory like that. She pulled Lena close and kissed her face.

“So?” Kara mumbled.

Lena loosely twirled a lock of her own hair around her finger and smiled coyly. “Not too bad for your first time.”

“Thanks,” Kara smirked and kissed her cheek.

“Let me return the favor,” Lena looked up at her. Kara held her close.

“I want to keep holding you.” Kara scooted herself up, leaning against the headboard.

“Okay.” Lena peppered kisses over her collarbone and neck. Her fingers ran down Kara’s curves and dips of her body. She skated slowly across the valleys of her abdomen before dipping into her panties.

Kara shuddered and hid her face in the crook of Lena’s neck as a nimble digit dipped into her briefly before rubbing around her clit. “A-ah…that feels…”

“Good?”

“Unlike anything I’ve felt,” Kara gasped. She shivered and pressed in a bit. “Do it more, please.” She felt a bit of heat spring onto Lena’s skin.

Lena cursed quietly to herself. S _he’ll be my end…._ She yanked down the dark blue fabric constraining her fingers and used the extra room to take advantage.

Kara’s grip on her loosened. “Hm?” Lena hummed.

“Don’t stop. I’m okay,” Kara groaned. She gripped to the sheets. She worried that if the machine had malfunctioned and if she gripped she could hurt her.

Lena obliged, moving on top of Kara. She pressed her thumb into her clit and rubbed her fingers over a swollen spot inside her.

“Mm…ah! Lena!” Kara yanked at the sheets and hid her face in the crook of Lena’s neck. “I’m so close.” Lena put her free hand on the back of her head.

“Already?” She smirked as Kara whined.

“Stop being mean, Lena.” She shuddered. Lena kissed her hard as she came.

Lena paused when she heard a rip. They parted slowly and their eyes looked down at the same time. Her black silk sheets had been torn in two places.

“Jeez…”Lena gasped.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I’ll replace them.” Kara sat up. She covered her chest with her arm and looked around for her sweater.

“You have a couple thousand?” Lena said sheepishly. She smiled as Kara paled. “I mean…I’m a little proud right now.”

“Shut up!” Kara covered her face as her girlfriend laughed. Lena bent down and hugged her tight. “Fuck you.”

“Again?” Lena kissed the tip of her ear. Kara huffed. “I’m joking.”

Kara rubbed her thumb over Lena’s knee. “I want to go again.” She smirked and rolled on top of Lena.

“Should I call off work tomorrow?” Lena questioned. Kara got a bit bolder, pinning her hands above her head.

“Yes.”


	14. Their First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets to dance with Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I last updated this or anything. I could say how work has been crazy and so has school, but I'll just present this chapter and hope that I can get my other two active stories updated before next Saturday is done.

Kara watched the whole scene of happiness. The music blared, the band going on at a fast pace. There were so many different ways to make things rainbow and she saw the cake topper with two brides on it.

She had a drink in her hand as she adjusted the strap of her bridesmaid dress. She watched Alex dance with J’onn. They were trying to perform a bastardized version of the foxtrot. It was not their first time dancing together that night. The man had only danced with Kara and Alex in the night that was beginning to wrap up. No one had the guts to ask him and he had little interest in dancing with anyone but his girls.

She went over to the bar where Maggie was. She was counting down for a round of shots with her police friends. “Two…One—“She tipped back the brightly colored liquor. She made a face before she noticed her sister-in-law. “Kara! I haven’t seen you since you danced with Alex!”

“Been pretty crazy.” Kara wasn’t fully sure if Maggie could hear her well over the whooping of drunk cops and loud music.

She pulled the hero close. She was grinning like a fiend and looked like a queen in the ball gown style wedding dress she had. “I’m a Danvers, little Danvers!”

Kara smiled. “Yeah, you are.”

“I’ve never seen Sawyer like this. Fucking surreal,” a drunken female detective remarked. Kara slightly recalled her name, at least her last name, to be Warren.

Maggie’s group was shooed off and the two took a seat. “I’m glad you two got over the kid's debacle.”

The woman smiled. “Yeah, did Alex tell you how?” Maggie ordered them another round.

“She did.” Kara took her glass of wine. “You sure you’re ready for fostering?” She watched Maggie’s body language. She didn’t look at Kara, but more focused on the male bartender opening her bottle for her.

“Positive.” She looked at her beer bottle. “I mean, I’ve tragically had to work with kids a lot. Seen them suffer enough to not want to bring any more into this world.” Her jaw was a bit tensed. She looked over at Kara. “But they are still in this world and have lost so much.” She shrugged and smiled slightly. “If I could be what Eliza was to you and help a kid up to be half as good a person as you are…then this will be fucking worth it.”

Kara smiled and put an arm around Maggie. The bride took her hand and they were quiet for a moment. “Will you ever actually adopt?”

“I know that’s the goal.” Kara searched for fear in Maggie’s eyes. Any hint of doubt. She saw…a woman who was simply in love.

Alex approached them after her dance with J’onn ended. “Hey,” Kara said. “So when’s little Tori coming?”

“Next month. We’ve done most of the work during the last bit of our engagement. And being a government worker…has its perks.”

“I’m excited for you. And remember, I’m always up to babysit.” She smiled.

“I’ll remember that.” Alex looked between the two. “So which of you lovely ladies can I dance with next?” Alex grinned, arms crossed over her chest.

Kara looked at Maggie. “You two go dance. I should look for my date.”

“Alright, but you do owe me a dance before this night is done.” Alex poked Kara’s sternum before Maggie led her off.

“I know!” She held up her hands in surrender. Alex laughed before turning her back on Kara.

Kara sighed and put down her empty glass. She had it refilled before she went off.

 She had danced with many that night, but not Lena. She had either been pulled away or Lena had an excuse of just getting a drink, the music not being right.

Kara thought about it and she realized her and Lena had never danced. Not at galas—though Lena defended that was to keep their relationship more on the down low. Not alone together as Lena reasoned that they could just cuddle instead.

She went to the table she knew where James, Winn, and Lena had been sat. It was one of the closer tables as they were close friends even if not in the wedding.

Kara tapped Lena on the shoulder, taking her away from her phone as she had work issues even on such a joyous day.

“Hey,” Lena mumbled. She put her phone back in her purse. “Sorry. It was Sam.” There was still a learning curve. Lena was impressed as all hell with the woman’s skill regardless. Lena then commented, “She does what I was doing plus the full-time job of a single parent—she’s a superhero.”

“I know.” Kara fought a sigh. She adjusted her dress again. The sleeves were too tight on her. The only plus is she had caught Lena biting at her scarlet painted lower lip while her eyes flicked over the almost entirely exposed upper arms of her partner.

Kara sank into an empty seat. She put her drink down and looked over at Winn.

The smaller man was acting more interested in his partner’s hand, playing with James’ fingers instead of engaging in a conversation. James looked at Kara. They had danced once in the night. Kara had danced with several close friends and family throughout the night. Even Winn, the man with two left feet had gotten up to dance with her.

“So…”Lena felt someone kick her under the table. She glared at James. He stared back. She sighed and looked at her girlfriend. “Kara, let’s dance.” She got up.

She hated to dance ever since she was a girl. She wasn’t terrible—far from it. It just made her recall Lillian forcing her to take classes. She had dread every class thanks to a group of girls there to learn the same skill but clueless that they were killing her. Then her last class she took, she was rejected and humiliated by her first love.

But this wasn’t that, she had to tell herself. It was a joyous day and this was a wonderful girl. This was the woman she saw every day and yet still fought a grin whenever they made eye contact from across the room.

She saw Kara brighten up, eyes sparkling. Kara took her hand and they walked to the dancefloor. The band picked up a tune heavily containing violin.

She sighed slightly and considered the tune.

Kara smirked and pulled Lena against her, hand on her waist and the other holding one of her hands.

Lena just wanted to chuckle. She took lead, moving them in a circular pattern allowed as the crowd had thinned out on the floor. She let go of Kara’s side. The older woman got the hint and let Lena twirl her and pull her close. Kara’s back was pressed to Lena’s front. Her arms had been crossed over her front and were held by Lena’s.

“I have a feeling you’ve done this before,” Kara whispered.

“A few times.” The only charm of such a sexist high society was she learned with other girls, got to embrace them on the floor as they learned.

Lena extended their right arms while their left stayed on Kara’s abdomen. There she let go. Kara blinked as she was separated from Lena, spun and then pulled back to starting position. Lena was chuckling as she was trying to process.

“Miss Luthor you always manage to surprise me,” Kara told her. They were standing on the nearly empty floor hugging and giggling. “I think I like dancing with you most.”

“Really, you seemed to love doing the Soulja boy with Alex,” Lena smirked as her girlfriend groaned. “I was so impressed, really. Kara, you should quit your day job and tour with Alex. Be a family act.”

“Shut up!” Kara pouted as she took lead as the song became slower. “So tell me, how many years did Lillian put you through dance classes?”

Lena sighed. “That obvious?” She smiled sheepishly. “I danced a few years. Just to learn ballroom.”

“I won’t ask you anymore.” Kara twirled her, smiling. “I’m just winging this.”

“Lies.” Lena kissed her briefly.

“You wouldn’t know. You’ve never danced with me.” She looked her in the eye. “That’s your fault.” Kara rested her forehead on Lena’s.

“I want to change that now,” Lena mumbled. She got a smile from the heroine.

“Are you saying you’d dance with me again?”

“I wouldn’t mind having many dances with you, Miss Danvers.” Lena kissed her cheek as the song ended. She pulled her girlfriend from the floor. “I would very much enjoy the idea of dancing with you during the nights. Stealing kisses and just swaying in the living room. You whisper lines of the lyrics you like so much. We go to bed…wake up and go to work together.”

“Well, that’s not every night. Some days I have to be in my loft.”

“Let’s change that then.”

Kara felt her back go cold. “Pardon?” She worried she had imagined the words.

“Move in with me.” Lena blushed. “I mean you’re over so much…why not?”

“I’m over so much?”

“And I love you,” Lena told her. “And I am too used to having you there with me in the morning. And we have a ritual now. You’re only at your loft like twice a week. Let’s change that.”

Kara smiled. “Okay. I’d love to.”

Alex and Maggie were sat at Lena’s table. James had gotten Winn upright. They all seem engaged in conversation. Kara wanted to listen in but opted to not. All she could tell was that it had Winn waving his arms around expressively and Alex squinting at his comments.

When the couple came over, Maggie noticed them first. “Luthor, how dare you out gay me on my day,” she gasped, as the woman was wearing a suit, but with heels, hair down, and a full face of makeup. 

Lena smirked. “What? I’m not out gaying you—today. Watch out when this…”She looked around the hall and shoved her hands into her pockets. “Is mine.” She smiled at Kara.

“I—What?” She blushed as her friends chuckled.

“Just teasing darling.” Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s cheek.

“I can’t even picture just how extra your wedding would be,” James mused. “But regardless, I’m open to being the photographer.”

Lena winked at him while Kara continued to die from overheating.

“So what were you two talking about on that dancefloor?” Alex questioned.

“I wouldn’t want to take away from your day,” Kara said.

“The night’s almost over. Go ahead.” Alex sipped her wine, careful of her white dress.                 

“I’m moving in with Lena,” Kara told her. Her sister didn’t choke like she feared she would. She simply put down the glass and nearly tackled Kara in a hug.

The group laughed at the pair. Lena stayed quiet and looked around. She made eye contact with James.

The man sighed and nodded at her, a small smiled on his lips. She arched a brow, yet she knew what he meant.

_It’s good that she chose you_

He had said that to her once before. It had taken her by surprise. She partially wanted to ask who else was there for her to choose. But she never could say that to him. She never knew what to say or how to say it. 

She only knew that she had long ways to go for Kara to truly be hers.


	15. First Time Being Called a Slur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant married...the president of the United States. Following that Kara is sent off to DC to write about them. She is optimistic on how this shall affect status quo--a queer president marrying! But a few of her coworkers show there is still a mindset to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried posting this and then my computer froze so here is a condensed version of my notes: 
> 
> Don't read this if you're sensitive to slurs. The f one and d one is used. I wrote it because someone suggested it and it is sadly a happening in many queer relationships (such as my own but I digress) 
> 
> Cat is bi, so is James and Winn. James and Winn will occur as a couple in this I haven't gotten to writing it here.

Kara bit at the cap of her pen as she watched Lena. The CEO was wearing the outfit Kara had forced her to rebuy due to what she did to it when they got alone.

It had a tight pencil skirt and a blue blouse that had a neckline that no good Catholic woman would wear. With hair down in waves and a pair of red bottoms, Kara was left at her small desk hot and bothered.

She thought of the chest of toys they collected and how any single one of them could be at her disposal. Hell, how one would give them an interesting day in the office.

Her phone going off was what took her from staring at the bent over woman. It was Lena herself.

**_Baby: Keep it in your pants._**                       

Kara groaned quietly and looked back down at her laptop. It was a new little toy she got as a birthday gift from Alex and Maggie.

She pulled the screen from the keyboard and clicked the stylus on. She walked around the layout as she wrote notes in the margins of her recent story.

She looked at Lena who was now talking with James. He was waving one hand that held his tea and smiling. She was moving her fingers in a circular motion and then had a hand on her chest. Kara knew they were talking about the meeting in a few minutes.

Kara fixed her glasses as the other reporters shuffled into James’ office.

Lena entered last, shutting the door as James grabbed his tablet.

“We have a few stories we want on our website ASAP,” he announced. He looked at Lena who held a tablet. They collaborated on documents and email chains. Kara knew they had this rehearsed. Winn and she drank a nice merlot while they had.

“Number one: The new Lord House for Children.” Lena looked up.

“I’ll take it,” Kara said. She knew that Max would be flippant as hell, but she could make it work.

Lena smiled at her as if that was what she wanted to happen. Kara nodded at her.

“Next—“Lena looked up. “Our former CEO Cat Grant would like one of our writers to fly out and interview her and her new spouse.”

“What man? Is he famous? Political?” A reporter piped. She was a small woman who was very invested in moving them to a more politically based magazine. Kara had read her work and was honestly hooked.

“No. She’s the first lady now.” Lena looked at Kara. The reporter winked as no one focused on her. They were chattering indistinctly.

“Can I give up mine and do it?” Kara inquired.

“I think that could be done,” James said. He smirked at her. He seemed happy at it.

James and Winn came out to everyone once they got together. Lyra and Winn had lost touch and after spending so much time together, they were bound to fall. Once that happened, James couldn’t help but plaster his social media with his handsome boyfriend’s face.

Lena and Kara on the other hand—they were far from being out. They talked for months about it, but it was buried with Lena buying CatCo.

Kara grinned, wondering how the world would react to them. She wondered if she should come out as Supergirl or was that a risk. She pushed that aside as she was gleeful about seeing Cat and Olivia.

The meeting went on, stories being given off and James and Lena giving a bit of a rundown of what they could know considering the next coming issues.

Lena said she had a special something within the next few months.

Kara went to her desk. She packed up her tech. She stopped when she saw she got a recent message in the reporter’s chat.

**_Oliver: I can’t believe Cat is a lesbian now._ **

**_Ben: Her poor sons_ **

**_Franny: maybe to you. I mean imagine being the stepson of the president_ **

**_Olivier: yeah but imagine not seeing your dad and now having a muff diver as your mom_ **

Kara gasped and shut the screen. She looked around and glared. Oliver looked up from his laptop and arched a brow.

“You good there Danvers?” He called.

She packed up. “I should get ready.” She clutched the ticket James passed her during the meeting that was coach for that night and to DC. She decided to just go with it, knowing it was risky to fly there and then appear only as Kara.

“Have fun. Make sure to establish you don’t swing that way once you enter. Those ladies fuck something fierce. Get more tail than I do,” Olivier chuckled to Ben.

Kara fought the urge to deck him. “You know my sister’s gay, right?” She had no idea why that was the first thing to say. She wanted to see him pale as she came out and bragged how she had a more quality woman at her hip than he ever will.

“Adoptive, right?” He smirked and bit his pen. She could almost read his mind and she wanted to take a rubbing alcohol bath at that.

“You know what—“She dropped her bag down on her desk and stepped towards him.

She stopped when a muscular hand gripped her shoulder. She looked and saw James. “Problem here?”

“Nope—just co-worker banter,” Ben said quickly as Olivier went back to his laptop.

“Really, because Kara looked ready to bang your heads together.”

“She always wants to do that,” Olivier said. He looked up and winked at Kara. She shuddered and stepped away.

“I’m going home. That okay?”

“Yeah. Text me and Lena when you get to DC,” he told her. She nodded and grabbed her bag. She went to the elevator, taking out her phone to inform the DEO she would be out of town.

She called Alex. The woman picked up after three rings.

“Hey,” she breathed.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh—I’m just doing my exercises.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you and Maggie alone. Just know I’m going to DC because Cat Grant is bisexual like myself and is now married.”

“What!?” She heard a thud and she honestly couldn’t tell if it was Alex or Maggie who fell off their bed.

“I have to write about it.”

“Okay…I’ll tell J’onn. Just be prepared to come back worst case.”

“I’ll ask the chief to make sure he’s prepared to work sans Supergirl,” Maggie said. Alex had it on speaker.

“I’ll come back worst case. And thank you, Maggie. I love you two so much.”

“Love you too!” They both shouted before Kara hung up.

She got a text from Lena.

**_Baby: Guess my outfit lives to fight another day._ **

**_Tragically._ **

**_Hey, maybe we should stop doing the looks at work_ **

**_Baby: I’m not the one staring at my girlfriend’s ass_ **

**_Baby: But what brought this on?_ **

**_Just thinking we want to stay in the closet, maybe acting flirty might make people wonder_ **

**_Baby: yeah…right_ **

**_Baby: k be safe_ **

**_I love you!_ **

**_Baby: Ditto_ **

Lena put her phone away. She looked around the office. She saw two male reporters sat at a desk together. She strolled around the room. She realized that every time she passed a reporter, they would click away from a tab. She circled again and it again occurred. Like she was the teacher and them all students in a computer lab. She pulled out her phone, acting more interested in whatever was happening on the screen as she passed yet again. 

Oliver was the only one stupid enough to stay on his page, allowing her to hear a chat box "ding." 

She suddenly grabbed the small laptop in his lap.

“Hey—“Olivier almost shouted. He recoiled as she glared.

She noticed an opened chat box.

She saw various slurs at a quick glance.

“What’s the problem?” James asked as he noticed the scene. She passed it to him.

He saw his name in the chat. Then a link to his personal Instagram.

**_Olivier: Jimmy boy got himself such a fucking bottom boy. Didn’t that fag get fired a year ago?_ **

**_Ellie: Winn?_ **

**_Olivier: Fag, Winn—same difference. Those faggots aren’t exactly a problem_ **

James looked at Olivier. He was sweating and had pink cheeks.

“I can explain—“

“No. I like it. He’s verse by the way,” James said casually. He looked at Lena. “They even talked about you, Lena! Look at this.” He scrolled down.

**_Ben: Okay but Lena is so obviously gay. There’s no straight explanation for how nice she is to Kara_ **

**_Olivier: You uncomfortable Kara? We can talk PR if that lezzie has touched you. Just show us on the teddy bear on your desk._ **

**_Ben: I think Danvers might actually like it_ **

**_Olivier: Two hot girls turning out to be dykes_ **

**_Olivier: a shame but tbh I would pay to see the video_ **

Lena shut the laptop. “Oliver—get your things and get out. If you aren’t out of my building within the hour, security will be helping you exit this company.” She sported her boss bitch face as she crossed her arms. She looked at Ben. “If you talk to me and James, you just might get to keep your job here.”

They were stuck in their seats.

“Did I stutter?” She shouted, making them jump. Olivier packed up and Ben stood slowly. He avoided eye contact as he shuffled to James’ office.

* * *

 

Lena finished replying to the various departments that have to be involved in Oliver’s firing. She sat back as she saw a text from James.

**_James Olsen: Emails sent_ **

**_James Olsen: No company will be hiring him within a hundred mile radius_ **

She grabbed her phone.

**_This pleases me_ **

**_So Winn’s a verse_ **

**_James Olsen: Not everyone can be a bottom like you_ **

**_That’s cold_ **

**_James Olsen: That’s the truth. We work for that_ **

She called Kara. The woman picked up.

“Oh, hey,” she mumbled. She yawned. “You’re still awake?”

“Me and James, but we aren’t working next to each other.”

“Huh. Still something.” She cleared her throat and suddenly sounded awake. “What’s up?”

“Just wondering how your interview went.”

“It ended less than an hour ago. The tape was just rolling and they told the whole story. It was…goals. Is that still a thing? It is to me.”

Lena chuckled and closed her computer. “It’s still a thing.”

“So what were you working on?”

“Firing Olivier.”

“Whoa—wait?” Now she was truly awake.

“I noticed you were uncomfortable earlier. Then I snagged his laptop and saw what he was talking about.”

“The muff diver reference? That’s not per say worth firing someone over—“

“Insulting the CEO and head of reporting is.”

“Wait—my laptop hasn’t had wifi all day. What happened?” She sighed.

“He suggested I was sexually harassing you. He then called James and Winn that word I hate.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I won’t stand for it at any business I own.”

“I know.” Kara sighed. “We need to talk about how we come out. Cat’s got me thinking about it.”

“I don’t know what to do. Your little secret complicates it.”

“I’m very aware. That’s always been the problem in my relationships ever since I adopted an alter ego.” There was a small pause. “Hey, go home and get some rest. I’ll be home by dinner tomorrow. I love you a lot.”

* * *

 

“I love you too.” Kara hung up. She lied back.

She got up and pulled the hoodie she packed. She wandered out in her socks and boxer shorts to find something sweet.

She was in the kitchen, trying to make chocolate milk when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Cat. “I thought I heard a mouse.”

Kara blushed and grabbed another glass. She poured and quickly mixed it up and slid it to Cat. The first lady held it up in a cheers motion before taking a sip.

“Are you seeing my successor still, Kara?” Cat questioned.

Kara looked at her glass. She leaned forward. “Yeah…she and I are pretty serious. We talk about a future together and I know she’s not joking. I’m certainly not.” She looked up. “You never told me you liked women.”

“What business did my assistant have to know who I let into my bed?”

“I like to think we weren’t just professional.”

Cat looked off contemplative before sipping from her drink. “What the hell are we doing? You’re almost thirty.” She went for the booze, pouring cream liqueur into their drinks. 

“I watched your son. You told me you thought I had potential. You told me first you were leaving.”

“I’m not denying we were actual friends.” Cat made a face as she took a gulp. “So how is Miss Luthor running my legacy?”

“Good. Though she’s butt a few heads.”

“What are the men’s names?” Without skipping a beat, Cat asked.

“Just a few writers…deplorable asses.” Kara finished her drink, getting nothing from the alcohol.

“I see.” Cat crossed her arms. “How many times has someone called you a slur?”

“I’m a middle classed white cis woman. What can I be called besides a bitch?”

“Dyke, cunt, queer, fag, slut…”Cat said in less than a minute, squinting. “I was called those on the daily when I was around your age and trying so hard. Any woman who fights is immediately assumed to not like men because how else could you stand up against them? I shocked people when I had my boys. They thought it was a cover.”

“That’s a damn lie.”

“Well, we know that. The imbeciles don’t.” They clinked glasses. “I still miss it.”

“Lena and James will welcome you back any day.”

Cat shook her head. “That company belongs to you kids now. I’m here to be what I am—the neck of the head of this country.”

“The neck?”

“Support, part of, can turn it to the right direction.” Cat put their glasses in the sink. “On that, I should get back to her.”

“I’m a bit sad you didn’t call me to say you were getting married.”

“I thought it better to have it so I could see your journalistic side. It really should be in that press room. You’re better than half those idiots and it would be refreshing to have someone with half a brain working within my brainchild.”

“Now owned by a woman I’m sure you would want to be your protégée. “

“No, I want that to be you. Work to power, marry rich and send that Luthor girl back to her company. You deal with the journalism,” Cat said calmly. She went to the door.

“Also, Olivia and I want to be that couple a young girl, boy, or person sees and knows coming out can happen only on your accord.”

“I’ll think about that. And include that in my article.”

“Good. Now get the hell to bed. I know you oddly need sleep. Which is freakish.” She walked out.

Kara chuckled and went back to bed. She decided then Supergirl should come out.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas for this story (or others) or like shitposts of sanvers/supercorp, I have a tumblr I'm on everyday: hefellforfiction. I sometimes write headcanons and post short fics. Also lb on Mondays 
> 
> And also, you can go there and maybe drop in a yay or nay on a fives years later fic considering sanvers. 
> 
> I wrote a correction on them in this story and they will not break up. I plan on writing a foster and possibly genetic child into this story. You'll probably find it under chapters such as "first time babysitting sanvers kid," "first time meeting sanvers kid." Those are in workshop. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I'm trying to be better at writing but I'm also working five days this week (but will not have classes tomorrow so will be likely up until 2 am writing) 
> 
> And my Tumblr chat is open to anyone needing someone to talk to after 3 x 05. Sanvers had a place in a lot of people's hearts and gave them a sense of belonging. One being mine.


	16. Coming Out to Superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes out to those closest to her and introduces "Miss Luthor" as her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was just barely touching this story, but then I got like fifteen comments from one person and I was like "I have to update. I should update a few chapters." So the next hours will have a hopeful trickle of one or two more chapters. 
> 
> Also, this is a big jump back from the last chapter. I did mention I will be jumping around, but I figured I'd say so anyway.

Kara paced back and forth. She heard the rain gently hitting the window. She checked the clock again and realized James and Winn were late. She knew they were splitting a cab, but would it really be so long? She knew that Alex and Maggie would be late. They always were lately.

She jumped when her phone rang. She ran over and picked it up, answering the call. “Hey Baby,” Kara said.

“I’m almost on my way over, they there yet?” Lena asked.

“Nope! Can you maybe wait until they’re settled in before arriving? I’ll text you.”

“I guess I can do that. I’ll walk around the block. I think this is ridiculous.”

“Shush!” Kara jumped when someone knocked. “Gotta go bye!” She hung up and ran to the door. She carefully opened it and saw it was Alex and Maggie. “Hi…”

“She’s cleaned up,” Alex whispered. An actually sincere statement.

Kara fought cringing, knowing she had not handled herself well. Sending someone who had been a part of her life hurt, but seeing those she loved safe, not enslaved, told her every time that it was for the greater good.

And today was to show she was really okay. “Come in,” Kara told her. She stepped aside, letting the couple in. “How’s wedding planning?”

“Oh—just sent out save the date cards. The photoshoot was the worst,” Maggie said, chuckling. “I want to show you the pictures but we’re waiting for them to send.”

“It is the gayest picture I’ve taken, and I’ve posted pictures of Maggie and I kissing on my Twitter,” Alex added, grinning and wrapping her arms around Maggie. “Who else is coming?”

“James and Winn—oh, I also got you this.” Kara grabbed a bottle of Fireball from her cupboard.

“Who died?” Alex questioned. “Oh my god—you have rare cancer only Kryptonians can have. We need to get you to the lab—“

“No! Everyone is alive, I promise,” Kara said quickly before Alex could grab her. She went to the door again when another person knocked.

She pulled the door open just to be crushed in a hug. “Kara, I was so happy you called,” Winn said.

 

“Guys I literally am going to work, you’re acting like these past two months have been me lying around in the dark while watching romcoms.”

“You don’t exactly talk.” Alex frowned at her.

Kara bit her lip. The past month had been work, patrolling, and Lena. Yet she hadn’t told a soul about it. She was afraid, to come out to her gay sister, her lover, the man who once said it was great she was a lesbian, and James, one of the most confident straight men she had met.

It wasn’t being bi she feared. Alex had likely speculated, and by extension, Maggie was for sure in the know.

“I’ll be talking about everything tonight.” Someone knocked.

“That’s James. Sorry, he ran to the corner to get food while I went up.”

“It’s open!”

James opened the door, carrying three pizza boxes. He had been the one to see Kara most, so he was able to smile kindly. All he knew was she was in her head. She was aware of that whenever she looked into his eyes. She couldn’t admit she was obsessing in her head if she was rushing things if this would put anyone in danger—not Mon-el for the most part.

She didn’t want to think of him today. Or most days anymore.

The group settled in. Maggie mixed up drinks for them, making do with the alcohol Kara had.

“So why are we all here today Kara?” Winn asked. He grabbed his beer and looked at Kara.

“No more small talk on Alex and Maggie getting a dog?” Kara joked. She smiled and got up, clapping her hands. “I…feel I should talk to you about the past two months.”

The group stared, making her swallow. She was glad J’onn was unable to make it. He would’ve known the second he walked in that door.

“Go on,” James said. He wiped his hands on one of the brown napkins Kara had as she never bought napkins, but rather kept those from her takeout.

“The first two weeks, I was a wreck over him. I want to thank you first for being there when you could, you two,” Kara said, looking at Alex and Maggie. “And James, thank you for being there for the Guardian to pick up my slack. You too Winn. I know James and I couldn’t do this without you. We wouldn’t have our quick response or hell, even our suits.”

Winn nodded, picking at his bottle’s label. “Anything for you guys.”

“It’s why I hated keeping this secret from you. I haven’t been so quick to leave because I’m sad over Mon-el.” Kara picked up her drink, just to have something to hold.

“Then what is it?” Alex asked. Her brow was crinkled and it almost made Kara want to smile if her chest didn’t feel so sorry.

“I’ve been quickly going to someone. Spend nights with them.”

“You’ve been spending all your free time…with a boy?” Winn asked.

Alex crossed her arms. “Kara—who are you seeing?”

Kara heard someone knocking. “The person at the door. I wanted you to meet them.”

“Well bring them in,” James told her. He gripped his glass tight, the amber liquid sloshing about.

Kara walked to the door and opened it quickly, nearly taking it off the hinges. Lena stood there, holding her bag in her hands and looking as stunning as ever with her hair down and that floral dress she wore that one night she fully gained Kara’s trust.

“Come in,” Kara said. She let Lena step in. As she came into view, everyone fell quiet, as they had been chattering with guessing (though Alex stayed silent). The waiter at Noonan’s, one of the agents at the DEO, a reporter at CatCo—but as the CEO strolled in on her red bottoms they knew they all lost the guess who.

“You’re dating Lena Luthor,” Winn clarified.

“Yeah,” Kara said.

“Oh, you didn’t tell them yet.” Lena put down her purse and jacket.

“H-how did this happen?” James asked. He was waving his hand helplessly as he asked, ushering to the brunette standing beside his ex.

“Well, we got together a month and a half ago,” Lena said.

“You had been single for two weeks before you got with her,” Maggie snorted, starting to laugh in disbelief. Alex pulled her drinks away as she began to openly weep. “I’m sorry but what are the chances of two girls in the same family being lesbians?”

“Bisexual,” Kara corrected. “I am at least.”

“I’m not,” Lena added. She kissed Kara’s cheek, making her blush.

“Okay, can you maybe not touch her as I grapple with this,” Winn said. He looked at them, humming and holding his bottle in both hands. “Um…so how?”

“I was by her side for that time. I left to go to work and then would be staying with her. It was a few days of crying, then a lot of movies and baking. A few fires were set,” Lena started.

“You’re missing something. She confessed to me not even a week in,” Kara told them. Lena blushed.

“You figured it out first. I just had to agree because you got me pegged.” The younger woman crossed her arms over her chest.

“No one who isn’t crushing goes on to describe someone’s eyes as blue giants,” Kara said. She looked at her friends. “We defined the relationship at the end of the two weeks, starting our relationship.”

“Okay, so Lena confessed. You never told any of us you had any interest in her,” James cut in, pointing to himself and then Winn. “We come to you about our girl troubles, you should’ve spoken about yours.”

“I talked to Alex. I realized I liked Lena after some time of confusion before I even lost Mon-el. I just realized it, moved on and didn’t want to burn that bridge.”

“The friendship one,” Winn said. He smiled awkwardly. “Sometimes it’s a smart move.”

“Well, I couldn’t go on without doing it here. I liked her. I really liked her and it was destroying me seeing her there with me and when she said “I will be what you need me to be,” I knew what I needed her to be—mine.”

Lena scrunched up her face as she tried not to blush. She kissed Kara briefly.

“Aye! That’s my little sister!” Alex piped. Lena pulled away.

“Dearest apologies Agent Danvers. I’ll wait until you’re all gone.”

“I will fight you,” Alex said.

“I love your ring by the way.” Lena smiled, quickly changing the subject. Kara told her the best way to avoid the awkward shovel talk was to mention the wedding in any shape or form. “Emerald cut inlaid, right into the band? I love the flare yet androgynous look to it.”

Alex squinted. “Thanks…” She wasn’t suspicious of Lena knowing she was engaged. It was far from a secret. She had shown up with Maggie whenever could in those few weeks. Kara likely explained why she couldn’t be there. 

Kara sank down on the floor with Lena and around the coffee table. Maggie reluctantly poured Lena a glass of red wine. “You okay with box wine?” the cop asked.

“Anything that’s dark alcohol is my sort of alcohol.” Lena held the glass.

“Mood,” Maggie grinned. They clinked glasses. “So does Eliza know about you yet?”

“Oh, no. We decided to go to you four first. Well, Kara decided. I have no one to come out to but my secretary.”

“And Jess knows,” Kara said.

“Probably.” Lena sipped her drink and took Kara’s hand. “I mean it’s not like I try to hide you.”

“People just never notice the blonde woman in glasses at all of your events.”

“They know you as Kara Danvers the reporter. They probably just think you’re using me for a scoop.”

“Aw baby, I love how you think people actually know who the hell I am,” Kara cooed, leaning into her. Lena rolled her eyes.

 “Have you two said those three words already?” Alex asked.

Kara glared at her. Lena poured herself another glass. “I’m sorry what?” Lena asked.

“It’s stupid. You two just got together I was just curious.” Alex looked at her. “You’ve said it before right?”

“I said it to Lex and my father?” Lena sipped her wine.

“I mean like to a woman. Or a man before coming out,” Alex extended.

“No. Most of my relationships were about sex. They were like a match. A strike and that hiss, so much heat, a lingering ember, then tossed aside.” Lena pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “But also take into consideration the last time I dated someone was over a year ago when I dated Jack just to realize after our breakup I wasn’t bisexual but just plain gay.”

An awkward silence settled. Kara played with Lena’s fingers, studying the bitten-down nails and alabaster skin. She had waited before to say those three words. It was far too late.

Should she wait now?  


“Lena…”Kara trailed when she locked onto those eyes. She couldn’t quite pinpoint the colors. Not forest green, not able to walk miles within those eyes so lost. Not jade, so beautiful yet so hard to manipulate and yet could be worn down.

Kara looked away, cheeks heating up as she pictured the ivy-covered walls on the side of her apartment building. Those overtaking leaves she recalled making her feel in a way at home in such a strange place that day.

Lena chuckled, taking notice. “What just came into your mind?”

“You have pretty eyes,” she blurted out, cheeks heating up more.

 “That was pretty gay,” Lena said.

“Stop bi erasing me,” Kara accused. She was surprised Lena even had the chance to make that joke. Usually, Alex or Maggie would’ve snatched that up. She looked at the couple just awkwardly cuddled up and staring at her.

James and Winn clinked beer bottles and both took a gulp. The new couple took notice. “You good?” Lena asked.

“Oh, just peachy,” Winn said. He smiled big. He hugged a pillow. “Lena, how are things at L-Corp?” He changed the subject. They all we are trying to grapple with this. Months of Kara defending this woman just seemed like her blind trust in others until they truly turn.

But this was such an extreme. She was all shacked up with a _Luthor_. They knew the stories and had experienced their horrors. Lena had already made a move on Supergirl, meaning only lust. They heard the story as Kara was transparent as all hell.

“Oh, it’s classified, Agent Schott. Let’s just say I could benefit from it greatly and so will many couples.”

“Sounds…interesting,” Alex said. She looked over at James and Winn. Winn sat back while James clicked his tongue and looked away.

“I’m excited about it. It’ll be a while before we can look for volunteers. “ Lena looked at her phone as it went off. “Speaking of L-Corp, I have to get back.” She stood up.

“Well thanks for coming out and coming out,” Kara said. She wanted to try asking her to stay. It had worked before, but she knew that Lena was busy as hell. She kissed her girlfriend. “Do you want me to call you a cab?” She held her waist, wanting to pull her close but keeping a space between them with her friends there.

Correction, her blatantly uncomfortable friends.

“No, Jess already has a town car on its way. I…will see you tonight.” She kissed Kara once more. She looked at the other couple. “Agent Danvers, it was nice to meet you in a less impromptu and less dangerous situation.”

“Likewise.” Alex held her girlfriend close.

“And Detective Sawyer—“

“Just Maggie,” Maggie cut in. “I don’t need to flash my title here like Al.” She grinned as she got a steady glare.

Lena grinned. “Well, Maggie, it was nice to see you more than a few minutes at a time.”

“Same here and I picked the rings by the way.”

“Then I have to say I like your tastes.”

“Saying your current girlfriend, I think we have very similar tastes,” Maggie joked, smirking.

Lena grinned back and left a lipstick mark on Kara’s cheek before bidding a last goodbye and walking out. 

Kara sighed longingly and turned to the four. “Thoughts?”

“I like her!” Maggie said. The other three were silent. “Alex?”

Alex bit her lip. “Does she know that you’re Supergirl?”

“That…hasn’t come up yet,” Kara said. Alex nodded. “What do you think of her?”

“She’s…unlike any of your other past lovers.”

James and Winn again shared a look. “I just have to say—I called it,” Winn said. He looked around. “Kara being part of the community I mean, not the Lena thing. But what did we expect with Kara literally spending more time with Lena than she did with any of us, so…”

James looked at Kara. “I didn’t know you were alone with her so much. Have you two ever…”

“Oh—no. No. We want to take this slow.” Her voice went high. “I know you all don’t have the best opinion of her.”

“I’m impartial. Saying as far as NCPD, she is, in fact, innocent of any crimes we can pin on her. Oh, and she just donated a million dollars into new tactile gear,” Maggie said.

“Okay, three out of four of you,” Kara began again. “But I really like her! And I know I could’ve come out without her here but in a way, I needed her here because I would’ve gone my entire life possibly without noticing if it weren’t for her.” She looked at Alex. “She is, and I don’t say this lightly, my Maggie.”

Alex groaned. “You went there.” She stood up. “I’ll try to make an effort. James? Winn?”

“I’ll try,” James sighed.

“If she gives me a tour of her lab, I will love her regardless,” Winn said, smiling.

“I’ll see what I can do. Thank you.” Kara opened her arms. “Now hug your local superhero.”

The four got up and hugged her. “You’ll need a flag,” Maggie said.

“I already have one,” Kara said sheepishly into Alex’s shoulder.

“Get out,” Alex said. “That’s gay.”

“How dare you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A new addition to the Danvers family.


	17. First Time Meeting Sanvers Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting little Tori has Kara and Lena thinking about what they want for the future.

Lena woke up first like always. She peeled Kara’s arm off of her and scooted out of bed. She adjusted the sheets to cover Kara’s body and put on her robe. She had already had her coffee and quickly showered when Kara finally was upright.

The hero wore a pair of boxers and a racerback that was Lena’s, the word “Vegan” going across her chest as she walked into the kitchen.

Lena passed over Kara’s favorite mug filled with her tea with agave and lemon. Kara smiled at her and took a sip of it before talking. “I texted Alex that we’ll be over soon. I’m going to go shower so you have time to get ready.” She yawned and grabbed the jars of yogurt and oats Lena prepped for her. Living with the woman had changed how she ate by a long shot. She still ate meat but a lot of things had been swapped out such as her snacks and breakfasts. She refused to eat most greens unless she couldn’t detect them. Lena had perfected a smoothie to keep Kara’s calorie count high without literally pumping her with sugar—all while making sure Kara couldn’t taste the spinach in it. Little victories for the young Luthor.

“Alright.” Lena smiled at her from her spot at the island. “I saw some of the photos Maggie took of Vicky.”

“They prefer calling her Tori. And I didn’t look. I want to see her for the first time in person,” Kara said, a bit more awake when the foster child came into the conversation. The little girl was eight months old. Maggie had known about the little one since she entered the system as she was safe dropped at the station during her shift. She had checked on her progress in the system and when she found out the girl hadn’t found a home when she and Alex were discussing fostering, she fought through all the red tape to get her out of the home she was in for the time being.

“I’m excited. Maggie was speaking so fond of her. It’s odd that she sounds so against kids but this girl she just is different about.”

“It’s personal.” Kara shrugged and sat next to her. “Being with someone seriously changes you, you know?”

“Yeah, I do. I actually cook now. I actually try to enjoy life. I have friends. I think I know…you?” Lena sipped her coffee.

“I’m eating oats and yogurt from a mason jar; I know. I had a fucking beet salad last night. Miss Luthor, I don’t recognize myself sometimes.” Kara leaned into Lena. “So, would you want kids?”

Lena hummed as she placed her mug in the sink. “You already know the answer.”

“Do you want kids with me?” Kara rephrased. She leaned against the island.

“I see myself with you in the future, Kara. It’s a given that if I considered children I have considered you to be the other parent to them.”  

 _You could just say yes or no._ “Right.” Kara kissed her forehead and went to get ready.

Lena got dressed and scrolled through social media as Kara came out of the shower and was dressed in the drop of a hat.

“Do you have the gift?” Kara asked Lena as they were out the door. Lena held up the bag as she shut the door.

* * *

 

_Something so small is just so perfect. I’m in love_

Kara smiled to herself as Tori grabbed her hands and stood there. She was smiling, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling.

“She’s so strong,” Kara chuckled. She noticed the girl smiling. “Oh! She likes me! Lena—” She turned around and caught the CEO with her tongue out. “Hey!”

Lena stopped cheeks red. “I wanted to make her smile.”

Kara pouted. “She wasn’t smiling at me…”

The girl took the step and the couple freaked out. “Oh my god look.” Lena crawled closer as Kara let Tori go and the baby went into a crawling position as well. Lena’s whole demeanor changed, she was making faces and crawling around, ducking down behind furniture and being goofy as hell. Kara just smiled.

“What the heck are you doing?”

The couple looked up to see Maggie and Alex carrying in lunch. Lena looked ready to die of embarrassment and Kara just chuckled.

“Lena was getting really into playtime,” Kara teased.

Lena turned onto her back and covered her eyes. Tori sat down on the floor and looked down at Lena. She put her tiny chubby hands on Lena’s long slender ones. She smiled at the CEO.

Alex watched Kara. She saw her eyes sparkling and she had a hand on her chest. She knew she was falling in love all over again. She knew children were more Kara’s weakness than hers. She wanted nothing more than to have a little one. It was out of longing before as Alex recalled a fact her parents relayed when Kara first landed. Female Kryptonians are unable to have their own children under the yellow sun. Kara before this time only dated men, men she couldn’t have kids with naturally. She couldn’t risk adopting due to fearing the dissection of her records could oust her as well. Her career wouldn’t allow her the financial ability to afford a surrogate. Felt like it wasn’t in the cards then.

But with a woman? It would be easier. Be different. Her partner could carry their baby and their names could both be on the birth certificate.

Maggie and Alex joined the pair on the floor. Maggie captured the little girl and put her in her lap and fed her.

Lena sat up and took her bowl from Alex. “She looks like you Maggie,” she commented. The little girl had soft locks of brown hair. Her skin was the color of tea and milk, just a few shades darker than Maggie’s. Her eyes were like bronze similar to both the mothers’ hazel eyes.  She even had a dimple in her right cheek. It was of course not genetically either of theirs yet she looked cohesive to the family.

“Yeah, she does,” Alex said softly, smiling at her wife. Maggie blushed and wiped the girl’s face with a napkin.

“Whatever,” Maggie said casually, shrugging and stealing an avocado slice from Lena’s bowl.

“We should go out today. It’s nice. To the park maybe?” Kara suggested. Alex looked over at her wife.

“How about it? We’ve been stuck in the apartment all week.”

Maggie bit her lip. “Um, okay.” She held the girl close and her palm over the curls on Tori’s head.

“Something wrong?”

“I just always feel like when things are going well things fall apart. I’m afraid if we leave this little spot she’ll get hurt. It’s always so nice out when some random alien ruins it…” Maggie looked at Kara. “Promise if something starts to look bad—”

“I’ll make sure everything is okay.” Kara put her hand on Maggie’s knee. “Just worry about this little one and I’ll handle it.”

Alex looked up and noticed Lena’s glow had faded. Her smile was closed mouth and seemingly forced. It hit her. She didn’t have to worry about anything but her wife and this child they agreed to nurture until she gets a forever home but what is there to do for Kara if she had her wife and kid and the world?

Lena looked over at Alex. “So, how’s Sam?” Alex asked her.

Lena sighed and speared a piece of sweet potato. “She’s taking a personal day. I noticed her being a bit off. She told me she was off to talk to her adoptive mother.”

“Hm.”

After lunch, they packed up to go. Kara was cooing over Tori’s little sweatshirt and shoes as she helped Alex get the girl changed. Maggie pushed the stroller and Lena carried the diaper bag when they went out. The two were ahead of their partners.

The park wasn’t too busy on a Tuesday afternoon. Lena struggled not to think of what her evening would be after this morning and afternoon. Hectic. Always hectic. “You seemed a bit lackluster during lunch.”

“I’m just thinking about the future,” Lena shrugged. She put her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

“Like what are you to do if momma has to save the world and you are stuck struggling with the babes?” Maggie joked. She lost her small grin when she saw Lena bit at her nail. “Hey. You’re really worrying about that?”

“How can I not?”

“Your partner is literally bulletproof. She’s indestructible. Alex and I are going on realizing we can’t be who we were before. We’ve jumped off buildings, gone into situations without backup, gone in without vests—we have to change that. Kara doesn’t need to change.”

Lena looked back at Alex and Kara. They made eye contact and Kara smiled. The sisters caught up to the pair.

“Trying to run away?” Alex joked.

“Just chatting,” Maggie told her wife. Alex kissed her briefly on the lips and they switched on pushing the stroller. Kara put an arm around Lena.

“You know if you’re worried about me you can just say. Really it won’t hurt my feelings.”

“You know I can’t believe you two are talking about kids seven months in,” Alex said to them.

“You got engaged in six months.”

“That’s lesbian culture,” Maggie cut and parked them at a playground. She took Tori out and the couple went to the swings. Kara and Lena stayed back with the stroller.

Kara rolled her eyes and looked down at Lena. “We’re not talking like this is a tomorrow thing. I know that. I just got promoted. You have a lot on your plate. You need to build your team and I need to curate mine. We’re not even engaged or married. Just moved in. Just because my sister’s fostering the cutest baby I’ve ever seen, don’t think I want to look for a sperm donor any time in the near future. Just don’t worry about that stuff. Live now?”

“Live now,” Lena echoed. They watched Maggie and Alex push Tori in the swing. “She has a forever home I think.”

“Yeah, Alex won’t be able to part with her now. I actually think Maggie’s even more smitten than her.”

“I don’t like to discredit the idea of truly knowing you don’t want kids—but Maggie really just needed to see herself in that light. Thank god for it. They’re just too cute together to be torn up by it.”

“Yeah.” Kara held her close. “Humans—or just those with souls—deserve to be faced with the reality that at a deep core we only love. Love so dear and immediately. I don’t believe in love at first sight for romantic love. But you know with a child and a child knows with you. I see so much love in Alex, in Maggie—” Kara smiled and put her fist to her chest. “—It actually hurts to see so much love in them. And Tori looks at them like they’re just wonderful in everything. Saviors. Maggie wants to make sure any child they adopt will grow up knowing they are magnificent. Alex wants nothing more but to never let her little girl doubt that she is safe and loved.” Kara smiled brightly. “I know this is right.”

Lena took her hand. “You needed to see it, huh?”

“More than anything. I’ve seen the ugliness in the world. I need to know my sisters exist in their own beauty. That’s all you want for those you love.”

 _I want to make your life all you want._ Lena pulled Kara down by her collar into a kiss. Long and slow. Kara tensed at first out of surprise, relaxing and holding Lena close. They parted and Kara smiled. “What was that for?”

“I just can’t stand how much a ray of sunshine you are,” Lena mumbled. They looked up when they heard whistling. Maggie had a shit-eating grin on her face and Alex just shook her head, holding Tori.

It looked like the perfect fit.

Lena looked at Kara, the woman not looking at her. _This might be the perfect fit._


End file.
